


Six Feet Above Ground

by Emmlire



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Cemetery, Cotard delusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Knows It's Butters, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Groundings, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Poor Hygiene, Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi-Funeral, Slow Build, Smoking, Social Isolation, Stress, bunny - Freeform, dealing with death, special bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlire/pseuds/Emmlire
Summary: Kenny is suffering from a rare mental illness known as Cotard’s Syndrome also known as Walking Corpse Syndrome. Truly believing he is dead, Kenny goes on living in his own distorted sense of reality.It’s not long before a gullible Butters gets thrown into Kenny’s reality. After learning the truth of Kenny’s condition, it is up to Butters to save Kenny from his delusional state before it is too late.





	1. Alive or Dead? That is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a new story! 
> 
> I've had this on my computer for a while and since I already have a few chapters already done, I thought I'd share it with you lovely people. Much better here than just sitting on my computer. 
> 
> Warning:  
> This story may be depressing for a majority of the time. Butters is there to lighten things up and make it not too depressing. There will be a few sweet bunny moments so that's something to look forward to.  
> With that being said I'll let you all read. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

_What does it mean to be alive?_

_Is it by how much someone is loved by others? That if they were to disappear, it wouldn’t take long for them to be missed or for people to notice they were gone. Maybe it’s by how many accomplishments one is able to achieve during their life or how much happiness they bring into other people’s lives?_

_Living is the hardest thing one is ever going to do. We enter the world not knowing what the future hold for us. Some of us will be lucky and have a hard working and loving family. Live in a nice house and receiving a high-quality education in hopes that we will make something of ourselves._

_However, there are those who are not so fortunate. Some kids grow up not knowing a stable family life. Having difficulty in school and constantly being put down for all the things they are not. Society picks and choose who someone is going to be. If they choose to go against this then they might as well be dead because life will only get worse from here on out._

“Ok Butters, you know the rules.” Cartman said, his charming voice hiding something much more sinister behind it. He waddled over to the dumpster behind the school and lifted the lid that released the unpleasant smell from within. The thick, vile odor of old discarded food that would make anyone gag. 

“Yeah, I know.” Butters replied sadly already being put through this punishment. It was only him, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman behind the school. It was off limits for students to be back here but school had been over for some time and everyone, including the facility, had gone home.

He sat down his backpack and hesitantly approached the dumpster. His blue eyes watered, and his face scrunched up in disgust when the smell reached his sensitive nostrils. If there is one thing Butters hated it was unpleasant smells.

Butters held his nose as tight as he could to protect himself from having to smell any more before climbing in. He adjusted his small framed body onto the pile of rotten food before tucking his body into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest.

Now only balancing on his two feet that were dug a couple of inches down into the garbage. Careful not to let any of his clothes touch or he would be in more trouble when he got home. 

Once he was fully inside a loud **BANG** from the lid crashing down shook the entire dumpster. The vibrations caused the startled blond to lose his balance and fall backwards into the unknown mixture of garbage that laid beneath him. Butters back side was now covered in disgusting old food that quickly latched on to him. With the lid closed he began to feel claustrophobic and the odor surrounding was about to smoother him. 

It was all because he failed his duties as a friend. Cartman said if they were going to be friends then he was going to have to do what they said along with doing all Cartman’s homework every night before first period every day.

Last night, he didn’t have enough time to do both his and Cartman’s homework. Stan asked him to take Wendy her ‘special pen’ back. The one she gave him for their anniversary. They were in a huge fight and they didn’t want to speak with one another, so it was up to him to escort the pen back to her. 

Though, it was understandable, it caused him to be late for class and get detention. His father was awfully sore at him when he got home, and he spent the rest of the day rewashing all the dishes in the house and cleaning out the garage. 

Butters knew if he was to take the pen then he would get in trouble with both the teacher and his father, but the fear of what they would do to him if he didn’t do as they ask scared him more than anything his teacher or father could do to him. 

He knew this was coming. All day he had been dreading what Cartman was going to do to him when that final bell would ring. Cartman’s punishments were always the worst. They certainly taught him that he didn’t want to mess up again. 

It felt like hours since he has been trapped in his stinky prison. Butters gave up holding his nose since the odor had become so overpowering that no matter how tight he held his nose the smell came through. It was the most putrid and vile thing he had ever smelled in his entire life. It was as if all the oxygen had been replaced with this toxic gas. 

He was going about to suffocate if he didn’t get out fast. 

Banging on the lid, Butters shouted, “Please, let me out, fellas!” Choking and coughing on his words from trying to hold his breath and speak at the same time. He was becoming light headed and nauseous but continued to bang as hard as he could on the lid above. 

“Alright, you had your fun, Cartman. Now let him out already.” He recognized the voice as Kyle. Butters hoped Cartman would listen and let him out. 

“No way, he likes it in there. Don’t you Butters?” Cartman rhetorically asked through the thin piece of plastic that separated the two.

Coughing once more over the odor coming from the garbage, Butters still answered the question. “No, not really.” He had to yell in order for his voice pass the plastic covering. 

This time he tried standing up and pushing the lid open with all his strength. Although, the lid did not budge. It was as if a large weight was sitting on top of the lid, keeping him from freeing himself. 

Thinking he was not going to get out of their any time soon, Butters prepared himself to be sick by placing a hand over his mouth. Right as something was about to come up more voices came through the plastic.

“Look guys, I got to get home.” It was Stan who was thankfully agreeing with Kyle. Hopefully, they could convince Cartman to leave with them. 

“Yeah, let’s go. Get off your fat ass and move.” Kyle added sounding more annoyed than anything else. 

“Hey! How about I come over there and throw your skinny Jew ass in this dumpster too?” Cartman yelled as he hopped off the lid, causing the dumpster to shake again. Butters waited until he could no longer hear any of their voices. When it the voices stopped he popped up from out of the dumpster and climbed out as fast as he could. 

He took a moment to inhale a few sweet breathes of the fresh air. Enjoying the cold clean scent of the outside. It was much more preferred than the overwhelming scent of trash. 

After taking in a few more lung full breaths of air, he brushed off any remaining trash from his body. He could feel some of the unknown sticky liquid seeping through his pants. No doubt he was going to get a grounding for the condition his clothes were in when he got home. 

Oh well, there wasn’t much he could do for now beside start his longer smelly journey home. Though he was out of the dumpster that didn’t stop him from smelling like one. This will teach him not to forget to do Cartman’s homework again. 

Since Cartman’s punishment left him looking a mess, Butters wanted to spare himself the humiliation of anyone from school seeing him look like this. As if he needed more of a reason for people to pick on him. 

This meant he would have to take the back roads. It took him a little longer and it that past through the shadier parts of town and the cemetery. It wasn’t so bad during the day but at night things got a little too spooky for him. 

He walked cautiously down the street in the unkept neighborhood. The grass had grown well passed a manageable height, the furniture on the porches seemed rather old and torn up, and the cars in the drive way were almost as old as him. But who was he to judge someone by the way they lived their life? 

It’s nice to have all sorts of unique people in the world. 

Butters accelerated his pace and was out of the bad neighborhood. Now all he had to do was cut through the cemetery and he would be on the right path to his house. The gate was always open from dawn until dusk. He wasn’t sure who oversaw the grounds or made sure it got locked every night. He just knew that he wouldn’t want to have that job. 

He once heard a rumor that the goth kids come out here to perform ceremonies and stuff like that, but that’s just silly. 

Walking into the cemetery, Butters would find himself stopping to admire the craftmanship of the headstone. They were beautiful with all the details and time put into the art that he would sometimes forget that a dead person was laying underneath. 

There was one that Butters claimed to be his favorite. It was sad because it was made for a little girl that had passed away a few years ago. However, her parents spared no expense and had her headstone in the shape of a child angel with wings and wearing a gown. It had flowers and birds and hearts sculpted all around it, and in the wings of the angel it wrote, 

_“In the short time you were with us was the most blessed moments of our lives.”_

Butters would read those words over and over in his head. Those words with the knowledge of a child being buried here brought a tear to his eyes. Death was so scary to think about. Knowing that all of us were going to die one day and there is nothing we can do about it. That all the people we’ve come to know, and love will one day be taken from us.

That was a sad thought and made his heart heavy with sorrow. He didn’t want to think about death, not when there was so much to live for. Sure, we’re all going to die but that doesn’t mean we have to spend the time we are alive thinking about dying. We should value what little time we do have and live it to the fullest. 

Once he was able to shake the depressive thoughts from his head, Butters said a silent pray for the child and her family before continuing down the path. He didn’t have plans to stop anymore, the sun was starting to set, and he really didn’t want to be in a cemetery at night. 

Trudging on down through the way he couldn’t help but notice there was someone else with him. It was hard not notice since he had on an orange jacket and matching pants. For the most part this place seemed unoccupied, besides the undead residence. Though it wasn’t uncommon for there to be someone visiting a loved one that had passed away. 

The guy was lent over a headstone with his shaggy blond hair covering his eyes. He had a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, but he looked like he had fallen asleep half way through smoking.

As he approached closer, he could make out more the guys features. Butters was taught that it was rude to stare but is eyes never ventured away. The guy was younger than he had originally suspected and had a brown speck of dirt on his left cheek. 

Butters jumped when the guy suddenly moved. The guy with the shaggy blond hair took a long drag from his cigarette before flicking it on to the grass below. Butters watched as the cigarette butt fell to the ground in horror. How could he do such a thing? This was a place of respect, not a place to litter. 

“Um, excuse me, sir.” Butters called out, sounding as confident as he would have liked. “It’s not very nice to throw your trash on the ground. I think you should pick that up.” The guy in the orange jacket stood up from the headstone and peeked through his dirty blond hair over to Butters. Butters flinched at the guy’s hollow looking eyes latched on to him. 

The guy’s eyes never left his and he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out an open package of cigarettes. He took out a new stick from the pack and placed it in his mouth before lighting it with a cheap lighter he had in his other pocket.

After a couple of drags from the cigarette, Butters realized the guy had no intention to pick up his trash. He wished people would start caring a little more about themselves and others. Even if these people are dead they still deserve to rest in a nice clean place. 

Walking off the path and walking the short distance where the blond was, Butters located the cigarette butt that he had thrown down. With a huff, he bent down and carefully picked it up with two of his fingers. 

When raised back up he was now closer to the guy than he would have liked to be. He had deep dark rings around his cold blue eyes. Butters face softened when he looked into his eyes and saw an assortment of disheartening emotions. His pale face remained void of any expression as he continued to smoke his cigarette. 

There was something off putting about this kid. He didn’t appear to be fully present in the world. He was physically here, but his mind and his heart seemed to be elsewhere. He took another long drag of his cigarette and puffed out a large cloud of white smoke away from Butters’ face. The smell of tobacco was easy distinguishable, but there was another awful odor being covered up by the smoke.

Thinking the smell was coming from him, Butters brushed it off before coming to the sad conclusion that this guy probably lost someone close to him recently. That would explain the uncaring attitude he had towards him and the fact he looks like he hasn’t slept for quite some time.

Now he felt like the bad guy. This guy was going through the hardship of death and he was just over here scolding him over a little piece of trash. Upset with himself, Butter accidently forgot he had the still hot cigarette in his hand. When he closed his hands together, the small embers from the cigarette burnt his hand. 

“Ow!” Butters cried out, dropping the cigarette butt back on the ground. He then began shanking and blowing on his hand to ease the burning sensation that wouldn’t seem to diminish. 

The strange guy took the cigarette out from between his lips. He blew out another puff od white smoke before asking in a voice lacking and emotion, “Are you ok?”

Butters cradled his hand with the other and looked up at the taller blond. “Yeah, I’m ok.” Butters answered examining the tiny burn mark on his palm that was turning red and white. 

“Um, I’m sorry for your loss.” Butters apologetically said with a sympathetic smile in hopes that it could bring some comfort to his pain. The shaggy blond guy finished his second cigarette and put it out on the tombstone next to them before tossing it on the ground next to the other one. 

“Don’t worry about it. No one else has.” He replied, putting on his hood that was lined with brown fur while shoving his hands into his orange jacket nonchalantly. 

What did he mean that no one else has? Surely people would care if someone they cared about died. 

“May I ask who it was that passed away?” Butters spoken trying to engage him in more conversation. He looked like he needed someone to talk to and Butters wanted to help even though he wasn’t asked. 

The guy looked straight into Butters lighter blue eyes before saying in a complete dead voice, “Me”

Butters eyes then grew twice their size. There was no way this kid could be dead or anything resembling death. He seemed a little pale and exhausted from the rings around his eyes but not dead. 

“Yo-you’re dead?” Butters quivered in shock while his brain tried to wrap this idea and comprehend what this guy was talking about. “Well, how can you be dead if you’re right here talking to me?” 

It just didn’t make any logical sense. If they were able to communicate and physically see each other then they must exist, right? 

The guy only shrugged before turning and walking away to the other end of the graveyard. Butters’ body was frozen in place with his mouth agape. He couldn’t understand what this guy had just told him. Did he really just have an encounter with the paranormal? Afraid of what the answer could be, his eyes never left the guy in the orange jacket as he slowly walked over the hill and eventually grew out of sight. 

It was only then when Butters’ body unfroze and could start thinking a little more rationally. However, he couldn’t explain why his body reacted just then. Was it simply from shock or was it something unworldly?

He was scared and confused, but he was also curious. However, unwilling to follow to get any more answer. Finding the will and courage to move again, Butters ran at a full sprint out of the cemetery. Never once looking back until he was safe and secure in his own house. Away from any demon or spirit that could get to him.


	2. The Toss of a Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is so wonderful and nice! A thousand thank yous to all!
> 
> A thousand extra thank you for those who left kudos and comments!!! It really made me feel good about this story since I didn't know how people would respond. 
> 
> For your kind and sweet words I've decided to give you the next chapter early. 
> 
> I've always wrote Creek stories so this is actually my first Bunny story! I'm excited and so happy to hear you like how I seem to write for Butters! I love Butters.

When Butter arrived home, he opened the door and shut it as fast as he could. His breathes coming out in uneven pants from running an impressive distance without stopping. His father, who was on the sofa reading the newspaper, the sound of the front door closing automatically took his attention from the daily news. 

“Butters? Is that you?” His father said, the newspaper crinkling as he moved it out of his view to see who came through the front door.

Not wanting his father to see his ruined clothes, Butters kept his back up against the door while he answered his father. “Yeah, dad. It’s me.” His voice come out shaky and winded. 

Setting the newspaper aside and standing up, Mr. Stotch approached his son with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. “There you are, Butters. Your mother and I have been worried sick.” 

“Sorry dad, I got caught up at school.” He answered nervously when his father never stopped staring at him to make sure he wasn't lying. The only thing that kept him from freaking out under the suspense and pressure was by rubbed his knuckles together. Something he learn that brought his anxiety down. 

He prayed that his father wouldn’t address the horrible smell coming from him. Though, Butters wouldn't be surprised if he did make a comment. His own nose had adjusted a little bit to the lingering smell, but it was probably strong for his father, especially since his mother kept their home smelling nice and clean at all times. 

Rubbing his knuckles harder together, he clinched his teeth under his father's harsh gaze. Until his dad finally stood up and dropped from his hand from his hips. 

“Well, all right, son. Go wash up and get ready for dinner.” Mr. Stotch said before returning to the couch and continuing to read the newspaper. Relieved that his father didn’t seem to notice his inappropriate appearance or the smell, Butters follow his father’s orders and lead himself upstairs to get cleaned up.

After everything that happened today a shower is just what he needed to unwind his unsettled nerves and scrub his body until the only he would be able to smell was the fresh scent of almond and coconut. 

Later that evening the Stotch family sat down and enjoyed a nice quiet evening together as a family. His parents were having their usual grown up conversation as for Butters, he wasn’t in much of a talkative mood. He pushed around a small green pea on his plate with his fork as his mind wondered off back to the guy he met at the cemetery. 

The thought that he could have been talking to an actual ghost made him anxious and not very hungry. It wasn’t normal to be talking to dead people. That was something people get locked up for, saying they can see and talk to dead people. 

Butters was so immersed with his own thoughts that he almost threw his fork across the room when he heard his father’s loud voice. “Butters! You answer your mother this instant.”

“W-what?! Oh, oh sorry, mom. Um, what?” Butters stuttered trying to bring his focus back on his family and his untouched dinner. 

“I was asking how school went. You got home later than normal. Is everything alright?” His mother asked taking another sip of wine from her half empty glass. Sitting up more into his chair, Butters wondered if he should tell his parents about what happened on his way home. What would his father say if he claimed to have spoken to a ghost? Would anyone believe him?

Before answering, he took a drink of water to sooth his dry throat. “Well…school was fine. Nothing that interesting, I just stayed after to help some friends with...um some stuff.” Shoving peas into his mouth after he finished his sentence, trying to keep his parents from seeing how uncomfortable he was. 

“That’s very good of you, Butters.” His father commented while cutting his pork chop. It was always nice to hear when his father would give his words of praise. Even the tiniest amount would give him more confidence and less self-doubt. 

With the good feeling he got from his father’s praise, Butters gathered the courage to ask what had been on his mind since he got home. “Do you think it’s possible to talk and interact with dead people?” 

Not a second after the question left his lips, his mother and father both stopped eating and looked at their son in surprise. Seeing the dumbfound look on his parents faces, Butters withdrew back into the chair feeling stupid for asking his question. 

“Butters, what’s gotten in to you? You know very well dead people stay dead, and we most certainly cannot talk to them.” His mother scolded her son for his wild and imaginative thoughts. 

“Have you been watching those movies your mother and I have repeatedly told you not to watch?” His father joined in the scolding, tag teaming up with his mother against him.

“N-No, sir!” Butters quickly went on the defense. “I was just wonderin’ because I talked to someone at the cemetery today a-and he told me he was dead.” Butters quickly explained himself, looking back and forth between both of his parent. His mother placed her wine glass back on the table before resting her face in her hands in disappointment. 

“And what were you doing in the cemetery, huh? Don’t you know that place is for mourning, it is not a playground” His father stated, his face red with anger. 

“I know, but-” Butters tried to get more words out, but his father was not having it. 

“Not another word. You’re grounded, mister. You march right up those stairs and go to bed. You’re not getting any dessert tonight.” Mr. Stotch yelled, pointing to the stairs as he barked his commands. 

Without another word, Butters scooted his chair away from the table and with his head hung low, he dragged his feet upstairs to get ready for bed. He didn’t want any dessert anyway. 

He should have known his parents would believe him. Heck, he didn’t even believe it and it happened to him. Knowing how parents would react, he still decided to ask them. He just had to talk to someone about what happened today. Someone that wouldn’t immediately think he was crazy or making things up.

Unfortunately, he didn’t really have anyone to talk to about these things. Anyone he told would just make fun of him or call him names and beat him up. At least his parents would still have to love him no matter how bizarre he could get at times.

Late into the night, Butters was still awake, tossing and turning in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the dead guy out of his head.

In his mind he kept questing himself; did he really experience a ghostly encounter or was it all a joke? The guy could have very well been messing with him. It wouldn’t be the first time he thought he was interacting with the dead when it turned out to not be real. If he was anything like Cartman then that was a possibility. 

Everyone knew that things like ghost, vampires, and scary thinks like that were all make believe. Things people make up to frighten others and have fun. There are no such things as monsters and if there are, they all live in the tv and books. 

Butters chuckled to himself at how ridiculous he was being. Of course, dead people aren’t real. Well, they are real but not in the animated way like his mind was thinking. He was scaring himself over nothing. It was all a mind game and he almost fell for it.

Convinced that there was no dead guy at the cemetery and that it was just an ordinary guy play a funny joke put his restless mind at ease. He then snuggled into his warm and comfortable blanket where he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow everything was going to be back to normal.

The next morning Butters was up and ready to face the day with a happy smile planted on his sweet face. He got ready for school, dressing in his usual light blue shirt and green pants attire before eating his breakfast and heading out the door. Closing it behind him, Butters took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. 

Holding his head up high, he was about to take his usual route until the events from yesterday started flooding his mind. He thought he had convinced himself last night that it was just a stupid joke and it was nothing to concern himself over. If that was the case, then why did he get the sudden desire to take the long way to school that would take him past the cemetery again?

Deep down, a part of him wanted to take the other way back towards the cemetery just to see if he could by chance get a quick glimpse of the orange jacket worn by him. Although, another part of him feared of what Cartman would do to him if he was late bringing him homework for the second day in a row.

Fighting an internal war in his head, Butters went back and forth on which way he should take. Unable to decide, he decided to settle the only way h knew how.

Pulling out a coin from his pocket. With the metallic coin in his hand, he gently tossed it up in the air. The coin flipped a few times as it came back down and fell into his small hands. 

Butters then slapped his hand over the coin before he could see what it landed on. Heads he takes his normal route, tails he goes past the cemetery. Ever so carefully he lifted his hand to see which way coin had chosen for him. 

When he looked at the coin, the smile on his face disappeared. He was a little disappointed to see the coin had come up as heads. Not one to argue, he stucking the coin back in his pocket and continued his normal way to school. 

This was probably for the best. This way Cartman and his father wouldn’t be upset if he was late to school. The boy in the orange jacket probably wasn’t there anyway. 

Every morning, when he arrived at school, the first thing he did was search for Cartman, so he could give him his homework for that day. Not to be mean, but it wasn’t hard to pick Cartman out of a crowd. If his size didn’t give him away, his obnoxious attitude towards anything that didn’t benefit him would. 

After a couple of second of looking, Butter found him hanging out in the hall with everyone else. “Here ya go, Eric.” Butters said handing Cartman his completed homework that was stapled neatly stacked together. 

“Oh yes, very nice.” Cartman commented as he looked over Butters work to make sure the handwriting seemed legit. “Good job, Butters. Glad to see you learned your lesson.”

“I sure did.” He said unevenly with his fingers twisting together, afraid of getting on Cartman’s bad side again. Just as Cartman could walk away, Butter suddenly found himself shouting, “H-hey Eric.” 

Why would he want to ask Cartman out of ever one about this? Maybe because even though Cartman was a bully to him he was also the only person that gave him any kind of attention? 

“Um…well um, do you believe we can speak with the dead?” Timidly, Butter went ahead and asked his question. He was sure Cartman couldn’t think less of him than he already did.

Cartman turned around and face Butters. His face was indifferent, he didn’t seem to be bothered by the question. Maybe he was wrong about him asking people. Maybe people had an opinion about this thing. 

“Well Butters, I’m not sure if the dead can speak.” Cartman said before adding in a slight pause then speaking again. “However, I DO believe that after a few seconds of talking with you, anyone wish they were dead. I kind of want to kill myself right now.” 

Butters face turned into a frown when he heard Cartman’s less than serious response. “O-oh, alright then.” Butters said softly as he watched Cartman walk away down the hall before finding his own classroom.

The rest of the morning was as uneventful for the him as any. No one really talked to him, so he mostly listened and kept to himself. Occasionally, he would lose himself in his own thoughts. During lunch he would usually sit alone or sometimes with the other outcasts of the school. 

Somedays he got lucky enough that one of the guys were absent in which he would take their seat for the day.

It was the last period of the day and Butters was having trouble paying attention to the lecture. All day, all he could think about was what would have happened if the coin had landed on tails and he had gone the other way? Would he have seen the dead guy again? Or was that just a one-time thing? 

He used to think that ghost only came out at night when all the other spooky stuff happened. At least, that’s how it seemed when they would hunt for ghost on tv. Which was where most of everything he knew about the supernatural came from. However, that didn’t seem to be the case with this guy. 

If he was in fact dead like he said he was then he would be able to manifest wherever he wanted. And if was able to appear even in the day time would that would make him a different kind of ghost?

Then what did that make zombies? Was it possible he wasn’t a ghost at all but a zombie since he had more of a physical body?

No, that’s crazy. Zombies only eat brains and did not have control over their actions. This guy did seem to want to eat his brain and he also seemed to be in the right state of mind, besides the whole being dead part. 

He had so many questions, but no one was giving him answers. 

By the end of the day Butters had a headache from thinking too hard. He had found Cartman who “graciously” gave him all his homework assignments and when they needed to be done by. 

Though it was a little annoying, Butters didn’t mind helping Cartman with his homework. Besides, his homework wasn’t that hard and didn’t take long to do. Cartman wasn’t in any honors classes, just the normal remedial classes. Not that he was stupid or anything just he was smart in his own way.

Some people just aren’t good at school. That doesn’t mean they weren’t smart. They may learn differently and there is nothing wrong with that. 

Butters put Cartman’s homework in his backpack with his own before leaving the school grounds. Like always, he was ready to take his normal route home when he stopped himself from taking any more steps. Thinking for a second, he pulled the same coin from this morning out of his pocket. 

Once again, Butters tossed it up in the air and let the coin flip a few times before catching it in his hand.

As he was about to remove his hand Butters put the coin back in his pocket without looking and started on the detour path he took yesterday. His father told him not to play in the cemetery, but he wasn’t going there to play. He was going there for answers. 

Imagine if he really did have a gift to see and talk to the dead. Maybe he could help this guy cross over into the afterlife. With his mind made up, Butters looked around in case someone was watching. When he saw that no one was looking, he secretly took the detour that would lead him to the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, it may be a bit slow at the beginning but later on it will keep a nice constant pace. The bunny will also be later in the story, as well. 
> 
> In stories I like to build the relationship between the characters and let them have that special bond. I've just always liked that in stories, I hope you guys don't mind.


	3. Friends with the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you wonderful readers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I'm going to keep most if not all of the story in Butters POV. I really like writing for Butters and he makes me smile :)

The exhilarating sensation of adrenaline pumped through Butters’ veins as he ventured on towards the cemetery. Knowing full well he would get grounded if his parents ever found out he was spending his afternoon here. This new found rebellious attitude made him feel courageous and ready to face any ghost or zombie that was waiting for him. 

He had so many questions to ask the dead guy, but he wouldn’t stay too long in case they were busy or had something to do. When he arrived at the cemetery, his eyes fell upon the open gate that fenced in the entire area. There were headstones as far as the eye could see with only the sound that could be heard was a of far off crow heard in the distance. 

Though the sun was shining brightly, the atmosphere was chilling and all his built up enthusiasm had diminished. Graveyards were unhappy places for anyone to be no matter what time of day. He supposed that’s why ghost would like it so much and want to hang out there. 

He was starting to rethink this whole disposition of searching for the dead guy. On second thought, he did have a lot of homework to get done and he was still technically grounded, so he really should be going home.

As he was about to turn around and take his normal route home, he saw a group of kids he had encountered before, and it was anything but pleasant. They tossed his shoes in the creek one time and he had to jump in after them and walk home in the snow with wet socks and shoes. 

He had to think fast before those guys noticed him. 

Picking the lesser of two evils, Butters grasped tightly to his backpack straps for security before cautiously entered through the open gate. Butters stayed on the walking path just as he had done yesterday slowly looking around in case something tried to sneak up on him. 

Continuing down the path, Butters stopped and paid his respects once more to the child angel headstone hoping they were in a better place. After his quick prayer, he traveled deeper into the graveyard, and so far, no dead people walking around. 

He would soon be coming up to the place where he originally saw the guy in the orange jacket. The closer he approached, the more his palms began to sweat and the faster his heart beat against his chest. 

The chance that he may encounter a ghost again made him experience all sorts of emotions all at one time. Everything from excitement to terrified he was feeling it to the highest degree. With all this rush of emotions he couldn’t keep his thoughts in check. 

All the questions he had thought of last night and all during school, for the life of him, he couldn’t think of a single one now. His mind was so foggy and jumbled that he probably wouldn’t be able to form a comprehensible sentence. 

He knew he should have wrote them before coming down here. Now even the dead was going to make fun of him for being ill prepared. This is why he got grounded all the time! 

Right before he reached the same place he first noticed the guy in the orange jacket, Butters closed his eyes to make it less scary. Slowly, he opened his eyes. When his eyes were fully open, he was disappointed to find no one leaning up against the headstone in an orange jacket.

Though he was disappointed, he was also relieved. His anxiety was through the roof and there was no telling what he might had done if he saw the dead guy again. In his mind he would one thing, but he wasn’t sure how he would act in the moment. 

As his heart rate gradually fell back down to normal, Butters took a chance and walked over the headstone from yesterday. Gently laying his hand on the cold hard material, Butter looked behind the tombstone just as a precaution. When he appeared to still be alone, he bent down to read what little was written on the tombstone:

_In loving memory of Freddie, a beloved son. May the Lord’s hand guide you home_

Standing back up and letting out a nervous chuckle, Butters twisted his fingers together as he began to talk to anyone who was listening. “A-ah, so your name is Freddie? Were you the one I saw yesterday?” Receiving no reply, Butters continued the one-sided conversation. 

“Y-you gave me quite the shock yesterday, tellin’ me you were dead and such. Um… I’m sorry you died. I know it’s not your fault… a-and I’m sure you were a really nice guy.” Butters said tapping the tips of his fingers together trying to think of some of the questions he stupidly forgot to write down. 

“Um, I-I tried telling some people about what happened. That I talked to you and stuff, but no one believed me.” He spoke with a frowned when he thought back to what his parents said. However, he immediately perked up when he remembered everything about yesterday. “But that’s ok! I know what I saw and I know you’re real.” This wasn’t so bad. It was a lot easier to talk to dead people when they weren’t staring you in the face with emotionless eyes. 

Felling a bit more relaxed, Butters sat down and rested his back up against Freddie’s headstone with his legs crossed. “You must be lonely being here all by yourself. I know I get pretty lonely when I don’t have anyone to talk to.”

He wasn’t sure if he would be able to hear him from all the way underground, but Butters kept on talking like he was right beside him. 

He pictured the guy in the orange jacket sitting across from him, smoking his cigarette and listening to him talk about his day at school. Butter kept most the focus on him since he wasn’t exactly sure what topics interested ghost and what their hobbies are besides being dead. 

Butters’ small talk lasted until the sun began dipping low, closer to the horizon. Standing back up and patting the dirt from his pants, Butters smiled back down at the headstone. “I’ve got to go now. It was really nice talkin’ to ya.” He said, waving good bye as he left the cemetery and traveled back to home. 

When he arrived home, it was about the same time as yesterday. Though, unlike yesterday when he come home dirty, startled, and out of breath, he was wearing a bright smile and singing a happy little tune. As he entered his home, he saw his father was watching televison while his mother had begun setting the table for dinner. 

“Hello, mom and dad” Butters greeted both his parents, closing the door behind him. 

“Oh Butters, I’m so glad you’re home. Would you mind helping me set the table for dinner?” His mother asked, her voice soft and gentle as it always was. 

“Sure thing mom!” Butters answered, walking over to his mom to help set the table while she went back into the kitchen to finish dinner preparations. The whole time he never stopped humming to himself.

“My, Butters. You seem to be rather cheerful. Did something good happen today?” Mr. Stotch ask his son, his eyes never tearing away from the television. Butters placed the last plate down on the table before looking up at his father with a big toothy smile. 

“Yeah, I made a new friend, or I-I think he’s my friend!” Butters exclaimed thinking about his prior conversation with the headstone. He didn’t know if he should really be calling him a friend, since they’ve only spoken a couple words together and then a one-sided conversation. However, until he found the right word, friend sounded as good as any. 

“Well, that’s nice, Butters. Just don’t be too upset if one day your friend decides he doesn’t want to be your friend anymore.” His father advised his son assuming this “friend” was new around and didn’t know who Butters was, yet.

“Oh, I won’t.” he said, knowing that there was a good chance Freddie was never going to leave him. He was dead and that didn’t leave him too many options. 

Once the table was set and the food was passed around the table, the Stotch family enjoyed another quiet meal together. Butters told his parents about Freddie, leaving out specific details about him being dead for obvious reasons. Though, his parents were only half listening, Butters felt a million times better than yesterday. Actually, he felt better than he had in a long time. 

For the next week, Butters mind was preoccupied on his new friend and even started following a new routine. He would take his normal route to school, so he didn’t miss giving Cartman his homework. But on his way home, he would always stop by the cemetery to spend time with his new friend, Freddie. 

His new routine wasn’t anything exciting, but it wasn’t bad and that was more than he could have asked for. 

Though, Freddie never appeared to him since that first day, Butters was still convinced he was real and Freddie would manifest to him when he was ready.

Butters soon got over his fear of hanging out in a graveyard after visiting the first couple of days. A lot of times he would forget that there was nothing but dead people around. For the record, Butters had been picked on and treated badly by the living more often than not, but never once has a dead person do anything to him. 

He would spend a couple of hours every day after school hanging around Freddie’s grave, talking about anything on his mind and some of the problems he was facing at school and with the other kids. Things people normally would brush him off or have a rude comment to make every time he opened his mouth. 

Butters felt as though becoming fast friends Freddie since this was the most time he’s ever spent with anyone. Butters would even sometimes bring him flowers to decorate his resting place. 

After dinner that night, Butters helped his mother do the dishes and clean up the kitchen before going to his room to do his and Cartman’s homework. There wasn’t much to do, the thing that would take up the most time would be his history report due tomorrow. He was to research a historical place that is still in use today and explain it’s timeline from when it was built until current use today. 

Once he quickly finished Cartman’s homework, Butters logged on to his computer to begin searching for the topic of his report. Butters search came up with a wide variety of places to choose from, but as he scrolled down the list of places, reading the brief description of the building he stopped on one place.

It was an old theater that had been built in the early 1800’s and was used for performances and events to entertain the wealthy. Most of the interior designs was original and was a protected historical landmark making it a great place for his report.

The build’s architect was beautiful, and the history was fascinating, but that wasn’t what caught Butters’ attention. Claims of hauntings, ghost that could be seen in full physical form watching the performances or seen lurking in the halls when no one is supposed to be there. That is what helped make his decision.

Butters found the topic interesting and easy to write about since for the past week all that’s been on his mind was the paranormal and the acknowledgment that dead people could come back as spirits or some kind of physical form. By the time he was finished, the report was seven pages long and in full detail about its history and the ghostly residents who call the theater home. 

Proud of his work and knowing Freddie would be too, Butters stuffed his and Cartman’s homework into his backpack before preparing for bed. He took his shower, brushed, and flossed his teeth before wishing his parents a good night. Tucking himself into bed, Butters gazed up at the blank ceiling with a smile on his face as he soundly fell asleep. 

\-----Break-----

Butters stared dumbfounded at the report he turned in for history class. On the front page was a big red ‘F’ mocking him for his failure. He didn’t understand, he wrote the report just as the teacher has assigned of him. However, on the back of the page the teacher had written a note saying that half of his paper was about the ghosts and not the building itself. 

Feeling extremely embarrassed with himself for his first ‘F’, Butters shoved his paper into his backpack before anyone could sneak a peek at his bad grade. 

This wasn’t the first bad grade he received since he’s been hanging out with Freddie. They weren’t failing grades, but it was lower than what he used to and that was no good. Until his grades started to improve he was going to need to stop spending so much time with Freddie.

Though, he wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him. For the past week, Butters had been coming over and spending the evening with him. After class, he waited for Cartman to give him his homework to do before heading off to the cemetery for his final visit. 

With every depressing step towards the cemetery, Butters thought of how he was going to break the bad news to Freddie without being too hard on him.

What if he got sad or lonely without any company? This thought made Butters sad. He didn’t want make Freddie feel like he was abandoning him. He just needed to spend more time with his school work. 

Surely there were other dead people he could hang out with. It was an entire graveyard of dead people so there was bound to be one other person there, right?

That thought did little to help him think he was doing the right thing. He didn’t want to stop leaving the cemetery, but it was for the best. He either stopped coming here and only coming in moderation, or he gets grounded and is never allowed to leave the house ever again. 

Approaching Freddie’s grave, Butters sadly sighed as he rocked back and forth on his heels and twisted his fingers together. Remaining silent for the most part, this was one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do. He’s never had to give bad news to anyone because it was usually him receiving the bad news.

“H-hey there, Freddie.” Butters began the paused, biting the inside of his cheek while keeping his eyes downcast. “I’ve got some bad news. Well, I…I didn’t do so well on history report and my grades are starting to slip. I don’t wanna get in trouble with my parents or else I may never be able to come visit you anymore.” 

He wanted to stop there just forget about everything he just said and spend the rest of the afternoon with him, but he need to do what’s right. He didn’t want to get grounded, but he didn’t want to lose a friend neither. 

Knowing he needed to rip this band aid off fast instead of painfully slow, Butters balled his hands into a fist on his thighs before saying everything as fast as he could get the words out. “I won’t be coming back for a while so you’re just going to have to make another friend. I’m sorry!” 

With that, Butters ran out of the cemetery, scared that Freddie was going to be angry at him and chase after him or reach out from under the ground and grab him. When Butter was a safe distance away from the cemetery, he slowed his pace to a walk, occasionally looking back to make sure nothing was following him. 

When he arrived home, he dragged himself up the stairs without so much as a “Hello” to either of his parents. Throwing his backpack on the floor close to his desk, Butters sat down on his desk chair in the dark before dropping his head on the desk below. He would rather take a hundred of Cartman punishments than to even hurt a friend’s feelings again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kenny will be brought in again so that's good. I hope you didn't get attached to Freddie because he won't be relevant anymore. Butters was just delightfully confused. 
> 
> Things will start to pick up, but this is slow moving story so the Bunny will happen just it may take some time to get to that point. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and special thank you for leaving kudos and comments. It really does motivate me!!!


	4. Another Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is another chapter for all of you. I hope you like it. Kenny is here and we can now start on their friendship. I'm so happy for that. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :)

It was late in the evening and Butters was stuck cleaning the kitchen by himself as part of his grounding. Though, his father believed he was punishing him, he was actually doing him a favor. By keeping himself busy with chores and homework, Butters didn’t have time to think about the horrible guilt he was facing. 

Although, dishes were not like homework. There was no real cognitive thinking behind the task besides following the few simple steps, but it was better than nothing. Once the water began to fill the sink and he added in the soap, all he was to do now was wipe the dishes clean with a sponge and rise off the suds. 

As Butters absentmindedly washed each individual dinner dish, he stared out the window in front of the sink and up into the clouded night sky. The clouds covered both the moon and stars, leaving the sky black and empty, just like his heart for hurting a friend. 

Butters let out an exhausted sigh as he finished the last dish on the counter. After rinsing it off and drying it with a towel, he placed all the dishes it their appropriate organized cabinet his father had precisely played out. Now all he had to do was take out the trash and the last of his chores would be finished. 

Walking over to the full trash can, he pulled on the two draw strings on the side while lifting and shaking the bag out of the can. He then proceeded to tie the two strings together and letting himself out the back door to take out the trash. 

This was always his least favorite chore. The nasty smell of the garbage brought back bad memories of Cartman’s torture making him want to discard this trash as soon as possible.

Holding his breath, as he did whenever he encountered anything sticky thing, Butters kept his arm holding the trash bag out in front of him to keep the smell from getting on him any. It was darker out tonight than usual because of the clouds. the only light around was coming from the street lamps and even that left ominous shaded areas where anything could be lurking. 

Putting on a brave face, Butters rushed to the trash bin. When he got there, he sat the bag on the ground and unlocked the two handles that kept the trash lid firmly sealed on top. Once the lid was off he hurried and placed the trash in the bin before relocking the handles. 

When the trash was in its proper place and Butters brushed his hands together to get rid of any nasty stuff that collected on his hands. Just as he was about to turn around and go back into the house, the sound of someone walking on the sidewalk could be heard. 

Butters shouldn’t be too apprehensive since it was a public street and he did live in an active neighborhood. If he was smart he would mind his own business and go back inside. However, his curiosity got the best of him. They say that curiosity killed the cat, but he wasn’t a cat, so he was going to find out who was walking around at this hour of night. 

Standing on his tiptoes, Butters lifted himself up enough to where his eyes were barely peeking over the top of the fence. Though, when his eyes feel upon who was responsible for creeping around, his light blue eyes bulged out and from the fear he was witnessing. 

It was Freddie!

Freddie was casually walking down the sidewalk with both hands in his pockets and his orange hood with brown fur pulled around his face leaving only his eyes visible. But something was different, his eyes were no longer emotionless like they were when they first met. No, his eyes were darker and held a sense of anger and hate and he was coming right towards him.

Butters dropped to his knees in the snow behind the fence and slapped a hand over his mouth. Freddie was looking for him. Freddie was mad that he said they couldn’t hang out anymore and now he was roaming the streets looking for him. 

Shaking from the cold and the sheer terror that was Freddie, Butters kept himself low and crawled to the back door. When he reached the door, he quickly ran in and slammed the door shut behind him while dead bolting it. Once the lock was latched, Butters let out a sigh of relief as he wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead. 

Everything grew still and silent like the cemetery he so often visited. Just as he believed it safe, his eyes widened once more. Oh no! He forgot about the front door. He ran to the front do in a hurry as a few pounding knocks came from the other side before the knob began to twist. Pressing his full weight up against the door, Butters held the door closed while trying to lock it and keep Freddie out. 

“Go away!” Butters screamed in a full panic. “I’m sorry but please, go away!” No voice answered him, only another few loud bangs on the door. Surprised that his parents weren’t alarmed by the loud commotion going on down stairs, Butters kept his back pressed against the door as he yelled, “Mom! Dad! Help!” 

His pleads seemed to go unnoticed because neither his mom nor dad were coming to his cries. It was then a large, power push was forced on the door trying to open it, throwing Butters tiny body off. 

“Butters” a grave muffled voice called out his name from the other side of the door.

Shaking his head rapidly, Butters back away unable to tear his eyes away from the door. “No! Leave me alone!” With another powerful slam, Freddie had successfully broken down. He was now standing in the door way with the look of death on his hardly visible face. 

“Butters” Freddie muffled his name once more, moving closer towards the frightened boy who was bend down in the fetal position with his eyes closed shut and his arms covering his head. 

“No! Stay away!” He yelled at the top of his lungs as Freddie grabbed him harshly by the shoulders and started to shake him violently. 

“Butters! Butters!” Freddie’s once grave, hoarse voice transformed into his father’s voice.

“No! No! Stop please. I’m sorry!” Butters cried out even more before his eyes snapped open and jumped up slightly from his desk. He must have fallen asleep while doing his homework because he was no longer in the living room but his own room. And Freddie was not anywhere in sight, only his father who appeared none too happy. Butters could feel his heart still racing as he remembered the vivid nightmare he just experienced. 

“Oh! Oh, dad!” Butters said while smiling with relief, realizing it was just a bad dream. “I had the scariest dream. I was being attacked by my dead friend because I told him I couldn’t see him anymore and-” Before he could continue, he was interrupted by his strict father. 

“And just why were you having a nightmare, huh?” His father interrogated him as if he already knew the answer. Not knowing the exact cause of his nightmares, Butters stared confusingly at his father until he was given the answer his father was looking for. “Because you have been watching those scary movies we’ve told you countless times not to.”

“N-no, I wasn’t!” Butters stated waving his hands in front of him as a sign he was innocent. “I haven’t been watching any scary movies, I promise.” He was telling the truth. His nightmare was brought upon something other than movies, but he had no way to prove that to his father.

“Uh huh” His father said, not convinced of a word Butters was telling him. “That’s it Butters, you are grounded! You are to go straight to bed without dinner tonight, mister. I will not have lying in this house. You best start telling the truth, or you’ll be taken to a place where there are nothing but liars. Do you want that?” 

“No, sir” Butters answered defeated as his head hung low in shame. Butters knew better that he wouldn’t be taken away, but he learned early on in life that it’s better to not talk back and just accept the punishments whether they were from his parents or from the kids at school. 

The next day passed by at a grueling pace. Butters did get any sleep that night, so it was especially hard to pay attention and concentrate to help his grade. All night, she spent thinking about his nightmare while keeping an eye on the window in case Freddie did decide to pay him a late night visit. When the final bell rang, Butters sluggishly pulled himself away from his desk and out into the hall where Cartman was waiting on him. 

After collecting Cartman’s homework and listening to Cartman rant about how much school and teachers suck, Butters left to walk home alone. 

Butters stopped outside the front of the school and considered his options. He knew he should be going home and studying. However, he didn’t feel like going home. He hadn’t spoken a word all day and deep down, wanted some form of interaction from someone. Anyone. 

However, the only person he could think of was his dear old friend Freddie and he wasn’t sure if he would even want to see him after what he said to him yesterday. In fact, after last night’s dream, he was afraid to go back there. 

Afraid that his nightmare would become reality and Freddie really would drag him down to his grave. Better to be safe than sorry, Butters took the normal route home. As he continued down the sideway, he couldn’t help but feel he was making the wrong decision. 

Butters learned somewhere that dreams could often mean something different. That would make sense, since Freddie never once tried to hurt him or be mean in anyway. Perhaps, he was looking at this all wrong. Maybe, just maybe, Freddie wasn’t breaking down the door and trying to drag him to his grave. That he was trying to communicate with Butters to say he missed him and was taking him back to his grave, so they could hang out some more. 

Butters stopped in his tracks from this thought. Could that be it? Did Freddie miss him so much that he would use his supernatural power to try and get him to come back? Unable to fight this incredible feeling of connection and friendship, Butters spun around and ran in the other direction towards cemetery. 

When he arrived at the graveyard, Butters walked in with a sense of pride. That, that’s where he belonged, and his friend was there waiting for him. He continued the path to Freddie’s headstone as usual, until some familiar orange clothing caught his eye. 

Turning his head, he was shocked to see in for physical form, Freddie. He was in his orange jacket and pants, his hood was down this time, and he was sitting onto of someone else’s headstone smoking a cigarette.

Butters sometimes wondered where he got those cigarettes since stores probably don’t sell them to dead people, or why dead people would even need to smoke. He supposed since they’re already dead they don’t have to worry about dying again. 

This being only the second time Butters has seen Freddie in his physical manifestation, he cautiously approached him cusping his hands together, hoping to not scare his friend. He didn’t want to risk him disappearing. When he got close enough and their eyes made contact. Butters smiled happily to see his friend once more, but the other kept his eyes free of and emotion while sucking on the cigarette. 

He was now close enough to smell the strong scent of tobacco that masked another strange odor he could quite identify. Timidly looking up at his friend sitting on the tombstone, Butters couldn’t hide the happiness he was feeling. 

“F-Freddie?” Butters asked in a sweet and kind voice while grinning brilliantly. “It’s me. Butters.”

Instead of responding to him name like he expected his friend to do, the guy in the orange jacket raised his eyebrow, that was covered by his shaggy blond hair, questioningly at Butters with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

Though, it was not the reaction Butters was hoping for, he wasn’t about to give up. Stepping closer to his friend. “I had a dream about you last night.” Butters kept smiling as he took a seat where he was standing. “Well, it was more of a nightmare, b-but I think I figured out the hidden message you were tryin' to send me.”

The confused looked never fell from the guy’s face as Butters elaborated on what he was talking about. “You know, you came to my house and started bangin' on the door. I think you were wanting to drag me back to your grave or something. I’ll admit, I was pretty darn scared to come back here, but then I thought, you probably just wanted me to come back because you missed me. Is that it?”

The guy’s once confused face turned back to impassive as he pulled the nearly burnt cigarette away from his face. Blowing the white smoke up in the air, he uttered his first phrase of the evening, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice was match his face with the hollowness. 

With that, he flicked his cigarette into the distance and hopped off the headstone, walking away from Butters who was completely baffled at what his friend just said to him. 

What did he mean he didn’t know what he was taking about? Was he not the cause of the nightmare? Didn’t he miss him and want him to come back? Not understand why his friend was acting this way towards him, Butters pushed past him and stretched his arms out to prevent his friend from going any further. 

He knew this was silly, since he was dead and all, he could probably just phase through him or vanish, but it the best he could come up with in such a short amount of time. 

Surprisingly, his barricade did as it was supposed to, causing the guy to stop for only a second while stare at Butters with his cold dead blue eyes. “What do you want from me?” His asked, his voice remaining monotoned with a hint of sadness. 

“Well, I came to your grave and talked to you every day this week. Don’t you remember?” Butters stated softly with his anxiety rising, trying to make his friend remember who he was. “I-I thought we’d be friends by now.”

Shoving his hands into his pocket, his face never flinched as he made it clear to Butters. “I don’t have friends.”

With that, he avoided bumping into Butters as he walked passed him, leaving behind a heartbroken boy left to pick up the mangled pieces. 

Butters' smile was no longer existent as he was on the verge of tears. He thought for the first time in his life he had made a true friend who he could confided in whenever things got bad. Perhaps, he had wanted a friend so bad that he fooled himself into thinking that they were friends when in fact they never were friends to begin with.

With this harsh realization, Butters dropped to the ground as he let the tears fall freely. He never felt so stupid in his life. The walls came crashing down as Butters could recall every mean thing everyone has been telling him his whole life. Butters thought they were just teasing him like friends do with one another. When in fact, they were being mean just for the sake of being mean. 

Wiping away the tears from his red swollen eyes, Butters wished he would have gone home. This way he could still live in his fantasy world of having at least one nice friend. Just as he was about to get up and walk home with his head held in shame, the sudden feeling of guilt came tumbling on him like a ton of bricks when he finally put two and two together. 

Why else would his friend say he didn’t have any friend when just yesterday, Butters came to him and told him they couldn’t be friends anymore because of his bad grades. It all made sense now. Though, his face didn’t show it, Butters practically heard the sadness and despair in his friend’s voice when he spoke. 

The smile found Butters’ face again as he enthusiastically popped up from the ground and chased after his friend. He was about to give the biggest apology of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot more to come.  
> I hate making Butters sad, but you can't keep him down for long!
> 
> He will soon catch up and everything will be nice, at least in some sense of the word. We still have Kenny's illness to deal with and all that. 
> 
> I'm sorry that Kenny has such small parts right now, but that will change very soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Everyone will help kenny become alive that much quicker!


	5. Rest in Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another chapter for your eyes to feast upon. 
> 
> I'm having a great time with this story and I hope you guys are too.

Butters picked himself up, both physically and emotionally, and was now in search for his friend to apology for hurting his feelings. Heading in the same direction, Butters kept walking until his feet brought him to a dead end. How could this be? He could have sworn he had gone this way. It was if he vanished like Butters feared his ghostly friend would have done. 

Essentially, it was as if Butters was playing a game of hide and seek with a ghost, and he was losing. Not one to give up so easily, Butters continued back up the path he came down while looking in every which way in hopes of spotting an orange jacket. 

“Where could he have gone to?” Butters asked himself, putting one hand up on his forehead using it as a searching mechanism. 

After a few minutes of searching, Butters was delighted when he spotted a bright orange jacket in the distance. He had to admit, he was amazed that his friend had traveled quite an impressive almost unreal distance in such a short amount of time without Butters seeing him.

That must be part of his supernatural powers. Neat-o!

As Butters sprinted towards his friend on the far end of the cemetery, he rekindled the hope that he would be able to make things right. That his friend would forgive him and that could keep hanging out forever. 

Once he reached a close enough point Butters shouted, “Freddie, Wait!”

The guy stopped where he was and acknowledged Butters call. The moment their eyes met Butters could feel fluttering butterflies in his stomach from his unsettling nerves. Those dead blue eyes made his mouth dry and his hands sweat. Butters stood there awkwardly unaware that he was rudely staring again. Shutting his eyes tight to break the hypnotic spell he had on him, Butters pressed his arms down and hard to his sides while forming his tiny hands into a fist. 

Swallowing hard to work down his nerves and cure his dry mouth, Butters hastily spurted out his apology to the best of his abilities. 

“Freddie, I’m sorry about yesterday. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings by saying we can’t be friends!” Butters gave himself a chance to breath and slowly opened his eyes to check and see if his friend was still there.

Happy to see his friend hadn’t moved since he last closed his eyes, Butters continued with his apology, this time at a normal speed while taking stepping a few steps closer to his friend with each sentence. 

“I don’t care if you’re dead o-or if I get grounded. I really like hangin’ out with you and well, if it’s not too late, I'd still like to be friends. O-of course, If you don’t want to I understand. The damage has already been done, b-but just know I’m really sorry for everything and please don’t haunt me anymore.” 

Butters once balled up hands were now clasped together in a pleading gesture. Getting out everything he needed to say, he let his words sink into both his friends head. It wasn’t long before his friend started to open his mouth, preparing himself to speak. 

This was it. He was going to say something. Butters was going to find out if he still had a friend or if he could add another person to the list of people who didn’t want him around. 

His friend took in a shallow breath of air and gave his response. “My name is not Freddie.”

With that, the guy who was NOT Freddie walked over to a nearby headstone and planted himself on the ground, sitting with a lazy posture. Butters watched as he pulled out a fresh cigarette from an open carton and placed it in his mouth before lighting it with his cheap lighter. 

As he continued to smoke his cigarette, without and concern for anything, Butters’ face was twisted in confusion. If he wasn’t Freddie, then who had he been talking to for the past week? This would imply that he spent his time talking to a wall, well in this case a headstone. He was lucky no one was around to witness his embarrassing misunderstanding. 

Though this did make him feel stupid and rather embarrassed, Butters was not one to dwell on the negative for too long. He was choosing to use this opportunity as fresh start at friendship. It’s true what they say, that things that are easily obtained are not worth keeping, and that could be said for friendship, as well. 

In the past, Butters always had trouble making friends and learned that he shouldn’t be too hard on himself when a new friendship didn’t work out how he had hoped and there was always another chance waiting around the corner! Butters was determined to not waste his second chance and strive to be the bestest best friend he could be!

Walking over to the headstone, where his friend was sitting, Butters kept his eyes on him as he lowered himself on his knees. Expecting some kind of hate or protest of his presence, Butters was pleasantly surprised when no such hate came his way. 

Making himself more comfortable on the ground, Butters laid his backpack beside him and smiled that the boy who smoking on his cigarette and staring up into the sky. As time passed, neither of them said a word. 

From the corner of his eye, Butters could see the other boy finishing his cigarette and replacing it with a new one. As his friend did that, Butters sat quietly plucking pieces of grass and while working up the courage to ask a question that was eating away at him. 

“Um…If you’re not Freddie, then what is your name?” Butters cautiously asked, curious to find out something new about this mysterious guy. 

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked the ashes onto the ground while blowing out a puff of smoke. He did not make eye contact with Butters as he gave his name with no emotion escaping his voice. 

“Kenny.” 

Butters smiled widely when he heard this because he could now call him by his real name. Thought it wasn’t much, Butters felt proud and accomplished for asking the question. If it was the only thing he learned about his new friend well then it was worth it!

“Nice to meet you, Kenny. My name is Butters!” Looking around from where he was sitting, Butters gently tapped on his lap with a smile still attached to his face. 

Not wanting the conversation to end there, Butters tried to keep him talking, hoping he could learn more about Kenny. “So, do you live at this cemetery or are you just visiting another friend of yours?”

“Neither.” Kenny muttered under his breath in the same unfeeling tone. 

His answers were always so short, but there wasn’t much Butters could do about that. Maybe he was just wasn’t talkative or perhaps he being shy. Butters could relate, he was shy too. However, once he was comfortable he actually liked talking to anyone who would listen. It didn't bother Butters none if Kenny didn't speak any. It wouldn't be much different than when he was talking to Freddie, so Butters would talk any little word he could get. 

“Oh, well, I live in my house here in South Park. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around town or nothin’. I’ve lived here my whole life, well, not my whole life. My parent said we moved from Hawaii when I was little. I don’t remember much about it, but I’m sure it was neat. Have you ever been to Hawaii? It sure is different than Colorado. All the snow and stuff, but you don’t have to deal with tourist here, s-so I guess that’s nice. 

Butters continued to say whatever came to mind. He talked about his day and all the things that made him happy, occasionally making and laughing at his own jokes. Though, he talked for a good ten minutes, the whole time he never got any respond from Kenny. His half opened eyes would just stared into the sky while Butters ramble on. 

“-Autumn is my favorite season because of all the nice smells and the pretty colors of the leaves. My favorite part is to jump into a huge pile of them, uh well, that is if my dad isn’t around. Last time I got grounded for it and had to go around town raking everyone’s lawns for free. I wasn’t so bad though, I got to-”

“You talk a lot.” Kenny plainly remarked, cutting Butters off in the middle of their one sided conversation. 

His words seemed harsh, but there wasn’t any sign of anger or annoyance behind them. Something one would expect to hear from someone who was bothered or annoyed. 

Butters instantly closed his mouth, afraid that he made another mistake by talking too long. Mentally scolded himself for his own stupid actions, Butters made himself small by lowering his head to take the unwanted attention away from him. 

It soon fell back into the silence, only this time it was uncomfortable and sufficating. Butters hated when it got quiet while his thoughts were out of control. With every passing second, Butters’ mind came up with another absurd reason why Kenny hated him and wanted him to leave. 

The tapping on his lap commenced, growing louder and more rapid the longer he sat there weighing his options. He went back and forth in his mind until his brain could not handle it anymore!

“Wo-would you like me to leave?” Butters stuttered, the worry in his voice could easily be identified. “I know I can be a nuisance sometimes, so if I’m bothering you, I-I can go.” His nervous tapping ceased and the heaviness in his chest built as he waited for an answer from Kenny. 

Kenny did not answer right away. He inhaled a few more breaths from his cigarette before using his index and middle finger to remove it from between his pink chapped lips. He leisurely turned his head towards Butters causing the small boy to tremble when his expressionless face fell upon him. 

“You can stay.” He said, sticking the cigarette right back in his mouth. 

Butters once anxious face was now lit up when he was given permission to stay. All his doubts and worries seemed to disappear, clearing his mind from the mental storm brewing in his head. He was incredibly thankful and relieved to know his friend still wanted to be friends and though he could talk a lot, that didn’t seem to bother Kenny too much. 

Butters scooted a couple of inches closer to Kenny who passed him a questionable but did not move away from the advancing boy. The scent of tobacco grew stronger as he moved closer to Kenny. However, that same strange odor was stronger too. He could smell it every time he got close enough to the other boy. 

“Hey, you know how you’re dead and all? Well, do you have like any cool powers?” Butters asked, placing his hand on Kenny’s jacket covered arm. “Hmm, I can touch you.”

Butters then began to use one of his fingers to poke at Kenny’s arm. “I thought you couldn’t touch ghost because they’re only spirits and ecto-whatnot.”

Kenny yanked his arm away from Butters poking treatment before looking down at the ground. “I’m not a ghost.”

“Huh?” Butters questioned, tilting his head to the side, wishing his friend would elaborate further. “But I thought you were dead.”

“I am dead but not a ghost.” Kenny said, taking the what little cigarette he had in his mouth. 

“So, you’re like a zombie?” Butters asked, scratching his head trying to make sense of what his friend was telling him. He wanted to make sure he got it right so as not to offend him. He wanted to be politically corrected about what to address his friend as, even if he was dead. 

That’s what PC principle had been teaching them all these years. 

Kenny shrugged his shoulders as he put out the rest of his cigarette on the headstone behind him. “I don’t know what I am.” He admitted looking down at the palms of his hands that were slightly raised in front of him. “I died, so I should no longer exist, and yet, here I am. An empty shell of my former self. Nothing but an animated corpse forced to live someplace I don’t belong. 

Shutting his hands tight as he spoke his last sentence. And still there was no anger or aggression located anywhere in his voice. Though he did not show any hint of emotion, Butters could sense the hurt and sadness his friend must be experiencing.

“Oh, that’s alright. We can figure out what you are and where you belong together.” Butters said, patting Kenny’s sleeved arm to comforting his friend. “If it makes you feel better, you’re the best looking dead person I’ve ever seen.”

When Butters thought of someone being dead, he imagined a decaying body with missing body parts and bugs eating their face. Kenny was anything but that. True, Kenny did look a little unnerving with his unapproachable demeanor, the dark noticeable circles around is eyes, and the fact he was hanging around a graveyard. 

Though, once you get past all that, he looked like any normal kid. He wasn’t or rotting or anything that would make Butters think of death, so it was a little hard to believe when Kenny first told him he was dead. 

However, if Kenny said he’s dead than Butters would take his word! 

Kenny didn’t respond to Butters compliment only turning his gaze away from the chipper boy. Hiding his eyes underneath his shaggy blonde hair, Kenny exhaled sharply and crossed his arm over his chest. 

Butters stopped asking anymore questions and let his friend be. Butters soon found himself back in silence, but it wasn’t the uncomfortable silence like before. It was a peaceful silence were the birds were still chirping and the sky was glowing from the beautiful sunset.

Sunset? Oh no!

Looking at his phone, Butters began to panic when he saw the time. He was late! He should have been home a long time ago. Oh man, he was going to be grounded even more if he stayed out here any longer. Grabbing his backpack, Butters looked down at Kenny and quickly said, “hey buddy, I got to get going now. I’ll come visit you again tomorrow, ok? Good bye!” 

With that, Butters left his friend behind who remained motionless with his arms folded, his hair shielding his eyes that would have shown Butters he had fallen asleep a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was nice. They are becoming friends and Butters finally learned Kenny's name! How wonderful!
> 
> We got to learn a little more of what's going on in Kenny's head. Butters is going to help him, it's only a matter of when. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> See you guys next chapter! Bye!


	6. Something Smells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you readers out there! Have fun with this new chapter!

One of Butters favorite things to do before falling asleep was to organize his thoughts. Thinking about everything that had happened today and what new exciting things could happen tomorrow. After all, he did have a new friend. Someone who didn’t mind his endless chatter. Someone who he could talk about anything and everything. Plus, the more time they spent together, the better friends they would be. 

Butters wiggled in his bed from a great thought. If he left early enough tomorrow, then he should have enough time to say ‘Good Morning’ to Kenny, then make it to school just in time to give Cartman his homework and go to class. 

Giggling to himself as he turned over on his side. Butters was becoming restless from all this excitement. He continued thinking about tomorrow then it was going to take longer for tomorrow to come. Taking his own advice, Butters freed his mind from of any thoughts, took deep even breaths, and closed his eye. In a matter of minutes, Butters had drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

The next morning, Butters prepared himself for another day of school. He doubled checked to make sure all his and Cartman’s homework were in his backpack before zipping it up and putting in on his back. He had to hurry if he was going to meet Kenny. Boy, won’t he be surprised when he sees him. 

Butters held his silly grin from his most recent thought, sliding on his shoes and heading down stairs. There wasn’t enough time to sit down and have some breakfast. Grabbing an individually wrapped muffin from the cabinet, Butters stuffed it in his backpack and left the house. 

Instead of turning right, Butters took a left that would take him directly towards the cemetery. Butters kept a consistently fast pace, wanting to get to the graveyard as soon as possible to have more time to talk to Kenny. 

During all his excitement, Butters never stopped to think if his friend would even be there. He barely knew anything about Kenny, like what he did everyday or how he spent his time. Butters still had so many questions he wanted to ask his friend, but he would have to wait. Kenny was still getting to know him, and Butters wasn’t going to make him uncomfortable. 

Continuing down the deserted street, passing a few buildings along the way, Butters came up to the fence that surrounded the graveyard. Upon reaching the fence, Butters guided himself along down the linking chains, looking for his dear friend. 

Butters continued searching for Kenny until he stopped by the front entrance of the cemetery. The gate that had always been open when he came to visit was now locked. Butters gave the hanging lock a small tug, wishing it would magically unlock without the key.

Unfortunately, the gate remained closed, denying him entrance, keeping him separated from his friend. 

How was he supposed to get in now?

He didn’t want to get in trouble for trespassing, he definitely would be late for school then. Instead, Butters hooked his fingers on the cold metal fences, poking what little parts of his face he could fit inside through one of the holes. It was going to be hard to find Kenny if he was limited behind the gated. 

Climbing up on the fence, using the holes to help keep him steady, Butters pulled himself up and looked further into the distance. But to no avail, there was not orange jacket to be found, only a bunch of headstones. Butters wondered if there was anything else he could do to maybe find Kenny. 

Butters contemplated on whether he should call out for Kenny, perhaps there was a chance he would hear him. Though, it was a good thought, Butters decided against it. He didn’t want to disturb anyone, especially this early in the morning. 

Butters jumped the short distance off the fence and back on to the sidewalk. Kicking a small pebble next to him, Butters moped the whole walk to school. Maybe it was a good thing that the gate had been locked. What if Kenny had saw him this morning and started to get the idea that Butters was clingy? 

But he didn’t mean to appear clingy, it was just…he really wanted to spent time with his friend and talking to Kenny before school would make his morning that much better. He was certain! 

Though, being clingy was one of many things Butters had learned that people did not like when making new friends. It was an easy way to lose so he had to be careful. Butters hasn’t been alive too long, but he did take note on all the mistakes he has made when socializing with others in the past. 

The do’s and don’ts of friendship he called it. 

Everything people have mocked or picked on him for has been beaten into his subconscious to not repeat these actions. Although he was unable to change who he was as a person, this didn’t mean he couldn’t use their criticisms as a learning tool to be a better person and friend. 

The idea that everything happened for a reason keep, Butters spirits up. 

He shouldn’t mope too much because he did have a few friends, though he wasn’t sure if they would claim Butters as their friend. Stan, Kyle, and Eric have always been wild cards when it came to their friendship. 

Kyle and Stan were usually pretty nice to him. They allowed him to sit at their table during lunch, and sometimes would ask him to join in some of their afterschool activities, that most the time ended him getting grounded.

Their friendship wasn’t ideal, but for the most part it wasn’t that bad. Besides, even though Stan and Kyle occasionally took part in picking on him, it was Cartman who he really had to look out for. Cartman was the one who was, uh, nice enough to let him know when he had made a mistake. 

When Butters arrived at school, he was not surprised to find the hallways not as crowded as they typically were. He walked into the cafeteria where only a few kids were sitting. It was empty now, but when the buses came this place became a mad house. 

Having many sitting options than he did during lunch, Butter still sat in this usual spot. In front of him would be Stan and net to him Kyle. Eric would come later with his tray filled with more food than he needed, but he wasn’t about to say anything that could get him beat up. 

Alone at the table, Butters pulled out is muffin and started picking off little pieces and putting it into his mouth. As he continued eating his muffin, Butters couldn’t help but wonder if Kenny was sitting by himself just as he was. 

This made Butters sad to think of his friend alone. If Kenny was dead and depending by long it’s been since he died, perhaps he was used to being alone? 

Can anyone really get used to being alone? Butters wasn’t so sure. Being alone was fine from time to time, but always being alone? It can get lonely when he only had himself to talk to. After being alone for a while always left him craving any kind of attention, even if it was the abuse he received from Cartman. 

As Butters finished the last bite of his muffin, he jerked from his unintentional depressing thoughts when someone sat down at the table with him.

“Morning, Butters.” Stan said, sitting down in front of him with his breakfast and started eating. Next was Kyle who did not appear to be in the best of moods. Butters opened his mouth to greet Stan with a smile until Kyle started voicing his opinion. 

“Can you believe that guy? He’s such an asshole.” Kyle said, pulling down his green hat partly over his eyes. Though, Kyle didn’t say who was the asshole, Butters had a pretty good idea who he was talking about. 

As if on cue, Cartman joined the boys at the table with his tray full of assorted breakfast foods. “Kyle, I swear, if you close one more goddamn door in my face I am going to kick the Jew out of you!” Cartman swore, his eyes like daggers shooting at his friend. 

“Oh, I’m surprised you can even fit through the door you’re so fat. Like you really need all that food.” Kyle countered while pointing out all the food on Cartman’s tray. 

“Hey! I’m a growing boy and I need all the help I can get!” Cartman said defensively, using a white plastic fork to shove food into his mouth. 

“Come on, guys, enough. It’s too early for this. For fuck’s sake.” Stan intervened breaking up the fight. Butters looked back and forth between Stan and Kyle and couldn’t help but smile. If anyone could settle Kyle down it was Stan. They have always been such good buddies.

It gave Butters hope that one day he and Kenny could be just as good friends as they were. 

Kyle looked at Cartman in disgust but listen to Stan and chose to end the argument there. As the boys began eating their breakfast, Butters started to feel a little awkward. Maybe he should have waited until they got here before eating his own food.

Nothing he could do now, Butters drew invisible circles on the table, thinking more about his friend Kenny while listening to his friend’s conversation. After a few minutes the bell rang, and everyone got up to leave to go to their first class. 

It was then Butters felt a heavy hand placed on his shoulder. It was Cartman who had a snarky smirk on his face. “Hey there, Butters. Aren’t we forgetting something?” He said, hinting that Butters already knew what he was talking about. 

Butters stared at Cartman for a moment, wondering what he could be forgetting. Following Cartman’s eyes to his backpack, Butters immediately got the hint. “O-oh right!” Butters stuttered while pulling out a special folder where he kept Cartman’s work. “Here ya go, Eric.” 

Handing Cartman the folder that contain all his homework for that day, Cartman briefly looked over everything like he always did before accepting Butters hard work.

“Alright, you’re free to go.” Cartman removed his hand from his shoulder and allowed him to go to class. 

“Oh god, you’re not still making him do your homework, are you?” Kyle chimed in, Butters thought he and Stan had already went to their own class. “Butters, if Cartman is failing that’s his own problem. Stop letting him manipulate you like this.” 

“Goddamn it, Kyle! Mind your own goddamn business!” Cartman yelled, slamming his fist, hard on the table. Butters wasn’t sure what to do. Normally he stayed out of things that involved Kyle and Cartman, but now it seems he was just as responsible for Cartman’s outburst. 

Wanting to keep the peace and avoid any more fighting, Butters swallowed his nerves and spoke with a bit of anxiety lingering. “Oh well, um, I don’t really mind. It’s good to help friends out when we can.” 

Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes. Behind him, Cartman made a mocking noise while dancing a little dance. Though they both fought anytime they were in the same room as one another, Butters knew deep down they were friends. He didn’t let the fact they walked away angry bother him any as he made his way to his own classroom. 

Butters was happy that the day seemed to pass by as fast as it did. He already had Cartman’s homework in his backpack and was merrily skipping down the road to meet Kenny. Arriving at the cemetery, he was pleased to see the gate was wide open, unlike this morning. 

Entering the graveyard, Butters began his search for Kenny, as usual. Butters always started in the last place they were before looking any place else. He really should talk to Kenny about having a meet up area. That way he could spend less time looking for him. 

After a few minutes of scoping the graveyard up and down, Butters was soon able to find Kenny with his elbows propping him up on one of the many headstones. Butters’ smile grew when he saw his friend and walked over towards him. 

As Butters came closer he noticed something different about Kenny, but what was it? He was wearing the same open orange jacket with his white shirt. He didn’t get a haircut because his hair was still the same length, even if messy. Just as he was about to reach his friend Butters figured it out. Kenny wasn’t smoking. 

Every time Butters had encountered Kenny he had always had a cigarette in his hand or in his mouth. Maybe he decided to give up the bad habit. Good for him! 

“Hello Kenny!” Butters greeted his friend when he was close enough.

When Kenny heard his name being called, there was no immediate response. Kenny stayed bent over in the same position for a second before standing up from the headstone. He then leisurely spun around to face a cheerful Butters. 

“It’s you again.” Kenny stated, still as emotionless and dead as ever. 

Butters let out a chuckle, his smile never leaving as he found a nice spot to sit on the grass. “Of course, It’s me again. I promised I’d be back tomorrow so here I am!” 

Kenny blinked his half-opened eyelids as he watched Butters take some books out of his backpack. “I tried coming to see you this morning, but the gate was locked.” Butters said a little pout formed on his face. “But that’s alright, I’m glad I get to see you now! How have you been?”

Kenny didn’t answer. He continued to stand while looking down at Butters, making him a little awkward. Realizing he wasn’t going to get an answer any time soon, Butters cleared his throat and began speaking again. 

“Um…Let’s see, um, school was ok, I guess. Not a whole lot goin’on.” Butters rambled on, playing with the grass under him as he went through the events that happened earlier today. As Butters talked about his day at school, Kenny held his expressionless glaze on Butters. 

“Oh wait, today the school was talking about putting on a production. It’s for some musical, I-I don’t know nothing about it. I know it’s silly and all, but I’ve always liked performing and so I was kind of thinking about, you know, trying out for a role anyway. What do you think?” Butters asked, his bright eyes focused on Kenny waiting to see if any answer would come from him. 

“Why are you here?” Kenny questioned in a hollow voice, his stare becoming hard and more intimidating causing Butters to reluctantly shake. 

“Be-because I wanted to h-hang out with you like friends do?” Butters’ answer come off as a question. He nervously twirled the blades of grass between his fingers, hoping that answer would suffice, and they could go back to being how things were yesterday. 

“I already told you, I don’t have any friends.” Kenny then blankly put his hands in his pockets and leaning up on the headstone that was supporting his weight. Butters eyebrows furrowed at those words again. Why would he keep saying he has no friends? Doesn’t he know a friend when he sees one?

Butters stood up and gently smiled at Kenny. “That’s not true because I’m your friend.” 

Kenny appeared a little stunned by Butters answer. Pressing his lips tight together, Kenny turned his head to the side, away from Butters. His shaggy blond hair hiding his face, leaving his expressions even more of a mystery.

After a long pause, Kenny finally spoke again. “It’s pointless to be my friend. You’d just be wasting your time.”

“I think that’s up for me to decide, right?” Butters said with a tiny giggle, showing off his pearly white teeth. Gaining more courage, Butters took a few steps closer to his friend which proved to be a mistake. As he approached his friend a wave of stink hit his nose, nearly choking on a protruding odor.

The smell was so bad, his eyes were watering. It was as if someone had placed some bad meat under his nose and the odor was becoming stronger with every step he took. It was almost like he was back in the dumper with all the rotting food. Where was this smell coming from?!

Butters covered his nose and started breathing through his mouth. He looked around, unable to find a reasonable source to the location of the smell. Surprised to see that Kenny was not as disgusted as he was. Butters gave Kenny, who still had his face hidden, a questionable look. It was then Butters understood where the smell was coming from. 

The smell was coming from Kenny. 

“Oh, geez!” Butters accidently expressed his discovery. He wanted to stop holding his nose when Kenny looked up and saw his reaction, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but the smell was so overpowering and putrid that Butters had to take a few steps back. 

Once he was finally able to breathe again, Butters wiped his watery eyes and tried to rid his nose of the horrible stench. But he couldn’t. The smell wouldn’t leave his senses causing Butters began to discreetly gag behind his sleeve. 

He didn’t understand, he had been close enough to Kenny to touch him and he never smelled like this. He always smelled like…tobacco smoke. And he wasn’t smoking today. 

Butters couldn’t take this anymore. He had to get away. He had to be far away from this smell or else everything in his stomach was going to come up.

“I-I’m going to get going now, um, I got a lot of work to do. Bye” Butters quickly said his ‘goodbye’ while repacking the books in his back pack. It was very rude of him, but he could control his reflexes, and nothing set them off more than bad smells.

With his unresponsive demeanor, Kenny silently watched Butters as he quickly gathered up his belongings up his things and ran out the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. I hope Kenny doesn't come off as mean. He's very sweet he's just being a little antisocial for the time being!
> 
> I know Butters sort of freaked out on account of Kenny's smell. They'll work it out, I'm sure. Until then Thank you so much for reading and thank you a ton for your kudos and comments. They make me smile.


	7. How Far Will Friendship Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm sorry for being late! A lot has been going on but I still want these stories my highest priorities. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!

Butters kept running until he felt he was far enough from the putrid odor. He felt as if the smell was chasing him no matter how fast he ran. As he began to lose energy, Butters lessen his pace while inhaling deeply to cleanse his nose with fresh air. As he slowed down and began to walk Butters sadly looking over his shoulder toward the cemetery where he prematurely ended his visit with Kenny. 

Butters could easily say he was not proud of himself. Actually, he was downright angry for leaving Kenny the way he did. Why, he had half a mind to ground himself for his no good behavior. It was just, the surprising odor radiating off Kenny, leaving his sensitive nose screaming for relief. 

Coming to a complete halt, Butters turned all away around, opposite the way he had been running. Right now, he was not being a very good friend. Kenny was his friend and friends overcome problems such as these. He shouldn’t be pushing Kenny away like this. He did nothing wrong. Butters was the only one with the problem and he should accept Kenny no matter what he smelled like. 

The collection of varies smells that surrounded Kenny would shock anyone. Though that still wasn’t any excuse for Butters actions. Kenny had been nothing but nice to him, letting him talk about his day and hang out with him. 

But how Kenny could with stand his own scent was beyond him. Perhaps his nose was just more adjusted. Of course, he wouldn’t expect a dead person to smell too good in the first place. The least Butters could do was accept the fact that Kenny smelled like a decaying carcass. 

Truly, he wanted to go back. His favorite part of the day was when he was able to spend time with Kenny. However, there no way he could handle the smell without surely dying from lack of oxygen.

Suppose he was to hold his nose when he was around Kenny. Only breathing through his mouth could prove to be beneficiary to his problem. Though it may be difficult to talk and breath using only his mouth after a long period of time. 

Though his heart was telling him to return to the cemetery, his nose was pleading him to avoid his friend at all cost. Butters scratched his head, trying to think of solution to his smelly predicament. If only there was a way he could cover up the smell like the tobacco did, then this would no longer be an issue. 

As if a light bulb went off in Butters’ head, he popped his head up with a smile. The tobacco! Why didn’t he think of that before? If he can just get Kenny some cigarettes, then it will indefinitely hide the smell just as it did all those other times and they could hang out again!

Oh, but how was he supposed to get cigarettes? How does anyone that smoke from his school get their cigarettes? Butters guess it would be from a family member or a friend with a relative that smokes. But his parents didn’t smoke. No one in his family smoked and he was too young to buy some from the store. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Butters couldn’t think of any other way to get the cigarettes. If he was going to get them then he was going to have to take them by force. The thought of taking anything that didn’t belong to him made Butters’ chest swelling with anxiety but also lined with excitement. It was alright to take something if it was to help someone out, right? 

He would steal all the cigarettes in South Park if it meant keeping his friendship with Kenny. 

With his motivation high and his mind made up, Butters continued walking until he came upon a small drug store nearby. Butters peeked stealthily into the front window to look inside to see the risk level of getting caught. From what he could see there were only a couple of people in there, including the check out person. 

Deeming the establishment a low risk, Butters backed a step away from the window and took a short breath before entering the store. An electronic bell ran as he entered the store, though no one looked up from what they were doing to greet him. 

His hands began to sweat as he browsed through the store acting as nonchalant as possible. He went through some aisle, picking up random items pretending to read the package. Occasionally he would look up to make sure no one was watching him. Making his way closer to the front of the store, Butters saw there were many different types of tobacco products all along many shelves behind the counter. 

The cigarette containers were nicely colored and had many eye-catching designs. Butters approached the counter, close enough to get a closer look at the different sections of cigarettes. He was looking for the specific brand, the brand he always saw Kenny smoke. The carton was dark blue with plastic around it to make it appear almost metallic and shiny.

His eyes skimmed down many rows until they landed upon the exact one he was looking for. Now that found what he was looking, it was time for the hard part. The plan was to wait until the cashier was distracted, then he would run run behind the counter, grab the cigarettes and make a break for it before anyone knew what happened. 

The cigarettes were in sight, all he had to do now was wait for the perfect time to sneak behind the counter to get what he came here for. 

However, as time passed, Butters began to start having second thoughts. He wanted Kenny’s friendship more than anything, but was he going to risk breaking the law just to save their friendship? Just as Butters was about talk himself out and abort the mission of shoplifting a pack of cigarettes, he saw the store clerk walk into the backroom behind the counter. 

This was his chance. He would have to act now if he was going to get those cigarettes for Kenny. Retaining control over himself and his thoughts, Butters walked over to the check out counter and looked around once more before going behind. 

Keeping himself low but still able to see and the reach the brand of cigarettes he desired. When he was in position, Butters stretched out his arm, while looking around some more, and claimed the packets of cigarettes. 

With the tobacco product now in his possession, Butters was about set his next plan into motion and get the heck out of there. However, just as he was about to take off, another packet caught his attention. It was the same shade of blue with the metallic and shiny look to it, as well.

Butters didn’t want to chance getting the wrong ones for Kenny. With that, he took the other packet of cigarettes from the holster and held them together to compare. “Hmm, now what do you suppose the difference is? They looked the same to me.” Butters mumbled to himself as he carefully reading the labels on the front. 

“This one says filtered, but this one isn’t. I wonder what that means? ‘… _A fresh taste with every puff._ ’ Oh…oh that’s nice.” Butters spoke aloud, deciding which would be best for Kenny.

“Well, maybe I should take both just in case. I don’t want to get Kenny something he doesn’t like.” Butters debated with himself, unaware that the store clerk had returned and was standing in front of the distracted Butters. 

“Hey kid! What are you doing? You’re not allowed back here.” Hearing the scolding voice of the store clerk made Butters jump, nearly dropping the cigarettes. 

“Um, well, um, I was just, um…” Butters dabbled incoherently, finding it hard to come up with an excuse. “I ju-just wanted to buy some cigarettes f-for my friend is all. Please don’t tell my dad!” Butters now had both packages of cigarettes held tightly in his grip and pressed close to his chest. He was physically shaking from his nerves and the punishment that awaited him if his parent were contacted. 

“You have to be eighteen or older to buy cigarettes. You don’t look eighteen.” The employee said giving him an intimidating stared own. Butters’ eyes darted back and forth as he thought. He wasn’t eighteen but they didn’t have to no that. But what if he says he is and they ask for ID? Then they’ll know he was lying and he would get double grounded. 

Thinking he was already in too deep with his attempted shoplifting, Butters needed to come up with a lie quick or else it was curtains for him. “Umm, w-why sure I’m eighteen. I wouldn’t be buyin’ cigarettes if I wasn’t.” Butters chucked nervously, praying the clerk wouldn’t see through his fib. 

The store employee gave another harsh look before easing up their glare. “Ok, you have to pay for those first.” The employee grunted, directing Butters out from behind the counter. Butters was stunned from what just happened. He got away with it? He never got away with anything. This feeling of accomplishment of getting away with something made Butters chuckle as he came around to the front of the cash register. 

He quickly paid for the cigarettes and left the store before the employee could change their mind. Running out of the store with the cigarettes in hand, Butters heard the bell chime once more behind him as he left. It was only after he found himself on the other side of the street did he realize what he had just done.

Never in his life has he been an advocate for smoking, and yet here he was buying them for his friend, all so he wouldn’t have to put up with his bad smell. Breathing a sigh of disappointment, Butters put the cigarettes in his pants pockets and made his way back to the cemetery. 

He walked through the wide-open gates and strolled back up the path until he reached the tombstone where he had left Kenny. Surprisingly, Kenny was still there, sitting on top of the tombstone with his head pointed up towards the blue sky with his eyes closed. 

As Butters approached the other boy he placed his hand on the lump in his pocket where he put the cigarettes. He eyes grew sad thinking about how nice Kenny was and how mean it would be by shoving these cancer stick in his face just to get him to stop sticking. 

He couldn’t do it. No matter how bad Kenny smelled it was nothing compared to enormous amount of guilt he would feel for doing this to his friend. Keeping the cigarettes in his pocket, Butters took a deep inhale of air, and went to sit close to Kenny. Butters sat down on the ground right next to his dangling legs, all while holding his breath as long as he could. Butters then began going about his business, pulling out his homework like he did earlier. 

“I thought you had a lot of work to do.” Kenny commented, opening his eyes and looking down at Butters near his hanging feet. Butters looked up at Kenny and found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes. 

While still holding his breath, Butters smiled up at Kenny and said, “I think I’m going to start doing my work here from now on. If that fine with you?” Though Butters kept his face sweet and kind, inside his lungs were starting to burn. The lack of oxygen was making his chest tight and his head feel all light and foggy. Knowing he couldn’t keep this up forever, Butter exhaled and attempted to breath only through his mouth. 

Butters placed a notebook in his lap to get a head start on his homework. He found the topic he was searching for on his phone and soon began writing. As he was filling line after line in his note book, he could feel Kenny’s gaze on him, looking down at every word he was writing. It was the first time Kenny has shown any slight interest in anything since he has been around. This made Butter excited wanting nothing more than to explore this moment.

“I have to write a one-page summary about a current event in the news every week for history class.” Butters explain, speaking only through his mouth causing him to sound a bit congested. “But you know something? I don’t really care too much for the news. Good and bad stuff happens everyday around the world and yet it seems they choose to focus on only the bad. Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad, you know?”

Butters sat down his pencil, forgetting about his homework for the moment. As far as Butters was concerned, nothing bad came from being dead. Once you were dead weren’t all your worries and problems were supposed to die with you? When you were dead you didn’t have any responsibilities either. No school or homework, no chores, or growns up telling you what to do or else you get grounded. Nope, nothing bad came to mind when Butter thought about being dead besides the fact that you’re dead. 

“Did you like school when you were alive?” Butters asked, sitting his notebook aside to give Kenny all his attention. He would worry about his homework later.

Kenny faced more towards the ground before answering as simply as possible. “No.”

Butters smile dropped slightly hearing Kenny’s one word answer. He hoped he wasn’t annoying his friend or hitting a tender subject for him. Tapping with the tip of his fingers on the other hand, Butters wanted to know more about Kenny his curiosity picked up to ask him another question. “D-did you maybe have a favorite subject?” 

Kenny’s eye squinted before looking back up to the sky. Judging from his reaction, Butters assumed Kenny was done talking for today. Butters grew nervous that Kenny would ask him to leave if he said anymore. Not wanting to upset his friend, Butters picked up his notebook and pencil again. 

For some time, not as sound was heard except to the tiny scratch marks being made by the pencil. Butters was almost done with one page full of information when a voice caused his body and hand to jerk, causing a large mark across his page. 

“I liked art.” Kenny answered after quite some time, Butters had forgotten the question he asked him for a second. 

The knot that had been building in Butters stomach had gone away. He was happy to hear Kenny talk even if it was in its usual flat tone. “I like art too. I’m not very good, but what I like the most about it is there are no real mistakes. Art can be whatever you make of it and no one can tell you you’re wrong.” 

A rare feeling comfort and warmth came over Butters as he looked at Kenny. Though his friend never showed it physically on his face, Butters imagined he had so much going on in his head. Maybe one day Butters would get luck and Kenny would let him in. 

“What kind of stuff did you used to draw? Do you still draw?” Butters asked calmly, wanting Kenny to feel he could tell him without any judgement. 

“I draw sometimes, not too often though. I mostly just draw landscapes of places I remember seeing.” Kenny said, though the way he spoke one would never guess that it was something that interest him. Knowing he wasn’t going to get any more work done today, Butters repacked his backpack once more before sitting next to Kenny on the tombstone. 

Butters looked up in the same direction Kenny was in the sky and just took a second to enough where he was. In the company with a good friend and a beautiful, peaceful day. The two boys sat there together enjoying the warmth radiating from the sun as they got lost in the beauty that surrounded them. 

“You know, I would like to see your landscape drawings one day, if you ever wanted to show them to me.” Butters said quietly almost in a whisper. Neither boy said anything for the remainder of the visit. Butter felt they didn’t need to. Butters felt he had made more and more progress every day.

As the sun was about to set, Butters hopped off the tombstone and retrieved his backpack off the ground. “I guess I’ll see you here tomorrow?’ Butters asked, his eyebrow raised slightly. 

Kenny looked at Butters for a moment before he saw his head move to nod. “Yeah, tomorrow.” Kenny uttered without emotion. To others it didn’t look like much, but to Butters his chest was exploding with happiness. Kenny just confirmed they would see each other tomorrow. 

Butters could only smile hearing this. He wanted to run up and hug his dead friend, though he knew that would be taking things too far. Friends do hug sometimes when they were happy, but he and Kenny were there yet. Not trusting himself from saying anything stupid that may ruin the moment, Butters said his good byes to Kenny and soon was back at his home where he greeted both his mother and his father before running up to his room.

It was sad to say that even though he did his best to accept Kenny’s scent, the odor unfortunately lingered on his clothes and in his hair. He could smell it on his person which was causing him to become nauseous with ever inhale of breath. Not wanting to get questioned by his parents for his unacceptable smell which could result in another grounding, Butters grabbed a new pair of clothes and ran to the bathroom.

After his shower, he put on a new pair of slacks and nice comfortable shirt. Although, without thinking, he picked up his old clothes from the floor and discarded them in the laundry basket, completely forgetting that the cigarettes he had purchased earlier that day were still in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how slowly we can see them getting closer. It's not a lot but it's like even the smallest thing feels huge! 
> 
> There is more to come so I hope you guys are still liking the story. I can't wait to see you guys next chapter!!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments!!!!


	8. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and the story. You all are so wonderful and supportive.  
> I can say how much it means to me!
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter. This is pretty long!!

Butters always believed that everyone was born special in some way. It may not be as noticeable as others, but it was there. It’s what made everyone unique and life so interesting. Everyone’s special gifts are what left life to chance, making some days not as good or as bad as the next. 

For people like him, Butters found himself to be more sensitive to other’s emotions and to the surrounding environment. In some way, he could somehow feel when something just wasn’t right. For instance, what he was experiencing right now.

Since the first rays of sunlight passed through his window and into his room, Butters opened his eyes to greet the new day. However, Butters had a feeling this was not going to be a good day. 

At least it was Friday. Although that didn’t stop him from wishing it was already weekend. All he wanted to do was stay in bed until this bad feeling passed. The only thing stopping him from staying in bed were his parents. His father would throw a fit if he caught him still him in bed after a certain time, especially on a school day. 

He also had Cartman to worry about. He couldn’t afford to skip giving Cartman his homework for a day. Then he really would be spending a lot of time in bed…in the hospital. 

For those exact reasons, Butters kicked off his covers and reluctantly began his day. Still feeling the uneasiness in his gut, Butters took his time to eat his breakfast. He sat there reading the back of the cereal box while taking small bites from his spoon. 

“Butters?” His mother called out his name. She walked into the kitchen while fixing one of her earrings. “Butters, you might want to eat faster, or you’ll be late for school. 

“Ok, mom.” Butters murmured, his voice slightly quivering under his words. Having the bad feeling return, Butters looked down at his half full bowl of cereal. The brightly colored corn puffs flowing in milk suddenly seemed unappetizing.

Unable to finish his breakfast, Butters went over to the sink and washed his dishes. As he was washing the dishes he could help but repeat how much he didn’t want to go to school. 

At this point he wouldn’t even care if Cartman came after him, he just wanted to start his weekend early. If only there was some way he could not go with getting in trouble by his parents or the school. 

However, he couldn’t get in trouble if his parents gave him permission to stay home. If he asked his mother, then she could call the school and tell them he would be absent. But, there was no way his mother would agree to something like that. Not unless he said he was sick or something that would allow him to stay home.

“Um, mom.” Butters turned from the sink towards his mother. “I’m not feelin’ too good. Is it ok if I stay home today?” Placing his petit hands over his stomach, he walked over to his mother who looked concerned for her son. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, putting the back of her hand to his forehead. “Hmm, you don’t seem to have a temperature. Butters, you’re not trying to skip school by pretending to be sick, are you?” Mrs. Stotch questioned her son, removing her hand and placing them both on her hips. 

Butters flinched at her accusation. He didn’t show any symptoms of being ill, but how was he supposed to show his mother the sickness was more internal than external?

“W-what?! No, no. Honest, I wasn’t pretending. I just am not feeling too well is all.” Butters stuttered the entire sentence he explained to his mother. Though his mother did not seem too convinced. 

“I may not be as strict as your father, but I’m not afraid to ground you, young man” She said, waving and pointing her finger at her frazzled son. “Your father and I work hard so you have a nice house to come home to, three meals a day, clean clothes, and education. The least you could do show appreciation towards your father and I and doing as you’re told and taking your responsibilities seriously like going to school. Not playing these childish games.” Her soft-spoken voice expanded the longer her lecture went on. 

Butters eyes fell to the white tiled floor as he fiddled with his fingers. During his mother’s lecture, the bad feeling in his gut soon turned to guilt. He should have known better not to ask unless he was really dying. 

That was just plan selfish of him to not appreciate all the stuff already given to him. There are kids who would love to have his life. To be able to go to school and have a roof over their head. 

“O-oh I’m sorry, mom! I didn’t mean any disrespect. I feel better, s-so I’ll be going to school now.” Butters stammered before rushing out door, not stopping until he arrived at school. 

There were a lot more kids here than there usually was on a Friday. They were all crowding the hallways and talking to their friends. Through years of experience, Butters was able to squeeze by everyone in the hall without being tripped or pushing in some way. 

As he arrived at his locker, Butter absentmindedly enter his easy combination into the lock. Once he heard the click, Butters lifted up the lever and opened up his locker. However, when Butters reached around on his back he felt nothing where his bookbag should be. 

The whole way to school Butters knew he was forgetting something but he wasn’t sure what. Now he knew, it was his backpack. The same backpack that had all his books and note in it. The same backpack that had Cartman’s work in it!

Butters began sweating a cold sweat as he started to feel sick for real this time. His mother would not have to question the state of his health once she sees what Cartman is going to do to him. Closing his locker, Butters slowly backed away. 

Sneaking through the hallways, Butters carefully scoped out every direction so Cartman wouldn’t spot him. No doubt he was already looking for him. He remembered the assignment given to him by Cartman, perhaps he could just redo the work before Cartman could get his hands on him. 

Until then he was going to have to avoid him at all co…

Butters was cut off from his thoughts as something caught Butters footing, causing him to smack face first on the hard ground. He could hear all the kids around him laughing at his clumsiness, and when he looked up, he saw the most reasonable cause for his sudden stumble. 

“Woah, easy there, Butters. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt, now would we?” Cartman commented innocently, offering Butters a hand to help him up. Butters cautiously reached for his hand and pulled himself off the ground.

Butters rubbed the parts of his face that hit the ground, knowing there a noticeable bruise was going to be there shortly. “Um, sorry, Eric. I guess I should have been more careful and watch where I was going.” 

“Well then, if you’re alright, I’ll be taking what is mine and be on my way.” Cartman said, holding out his hand waiting for his payment. Butters first looked down at Cartman’s open palm, and then back up to Cartman’s cheeky grin. 

“Um well…you see I kind of left it at home.” Butters unconfidently spoke, watching Cartman’s grin turn more into a scowl. Noticing the hostile gleam in his eyes, Butters grew more scared for his wellbeing. “B-but um, al-all I have to do is redo it. I can have it to you at lunch!” 

He hoped that Cartman would accept this. He watched as Cartman acted like he was making the hardest decision of his life. “Oh Butters, man, you’ve put me in quite a quandary. But, you’ve been loyal to the company for a few good years now. I suppose I could give you some extra time.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, Eric.” Butters praised Cartman for his kindness. “I’ll have it to you before it’s due today.” 

“You better, or else I don’t think I have to tell you what will happen.” Cartman threatened in an unusual smooth voice, pushing the smaller boy up against the locker beside them. “Don’t make me regret this, Butters.” 

With that, Cartman walked away and Butters was able let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Cartman was nice when he was in a good mood, but he was awfully scary when things don’t go his way.  
Kicking himself for begin so forgetful, Butters had no time to waste. He had to get to class, but before that, he was going to have to find someone who would let him borrow their book since his was at home.

Searching through the hallway, Butters found Kyle and Stan at their lockers talking. Running up to the two boys, flinging his arms in panic. “Fellas! I need your help. I left my backpack at home and it had all my stuff in it and now Cartman is going to kill me unless I can get his homework to him by lunch. Could I borrow one of your guy’s English books until lunch? I promise to give it back!” 

Butters looked between the two boys, hoping they would see the severity of his situation and help him out. Stan went from facing Butters and towards his locker, that he had yet to close. 

Stan reached into his locker and pulled out the book Butters so desperately needed. “Here you go.” Stan passed off to Butters as if it wasn’t a big deal. Of course, it wouldn’t have been a big deal if Kyle hadn’t stepped in. 

Before Butters had the thick English book in his possession, Kyle swiped it out of Stan’s hand. “I’m sorry Butters, but it’s time you started standing up to Cartman. Do you want him to keep picking on you for the rest of your life?” Kyle remarked, handing the book back to Stan. 

Butters silently and slowly shook his head to answer Kyle’s question as he watched Stan put the book back in his locker and lock it. 

Butters knew Cartman was a more of a bully than he was his friend. But he also knew that there was nothing he could do or say to stop Cartman from tormenting him. Besides, it wouldn’t be his whole life. It would only be a few more years and then they would be out of school and he could move away. Problem solved. 

“That’s what I thought.” Kyle said, patting Butters gently on the shoulder. “I know you can do it. You’ll thank me some day.” Butters could only watch as both Kyle and Stan walked past him and headed to their class. 

Dragging himself to his own class, Butters was only reminded that he didn’t have half the stuff he would need. With that being side, it would not surprise him he if he didn’t leave school today without having to serve detention. If it wasn’t for the extra school supplies, he kept in his locker then he would have nothing. 

As he thought, when the teacher came around collecting their homework, Butters had the embarrassment of tell the teacher he forgot it at home. And for that, gave him after school detention.

It made Butters a little irrigated that he got detention for missing his first an assignment. He has always been a good student. However, they still treated him as if he never turned in his work and was a disruption to the class. 

It wasn’t fair!

Things did start to look up for him during study hall when he was able to find an extra copy of the English book in the library. It took most the period to redo, but Butter could finally breath easier with the heavy burden of finishing Cartman’s homework off him.

Though, the weight would not be fully lifted until he officially gave Cartman the completed assignment. When the bell rang, the last bell before lunch break, Butters scrounged through the halls looking for Cartman. 

When he finally found him, Butters’ smile lit up his face as he ran to him. “Eric! Hey Eric!” Butters yelled in the hall with the paper flapping from his speed. “I got your homework!”

Once Butters was close enough to his chubby friend, Cartman instantly slapped a hand over Butters mouth. “Shut up, Butters. Are you trying to get us both in trouble?” Pushing Butters away from his hand, Butters handed Cartman the paper with his assignment. 

“I’m sorry, Eric. I…I just wanted to give you your homework I owe you.” Butters explained, with a smile even though he was his breathing was unsteady from his sudden sprints in the hall. 

Cartman looked over his work as he always did before nodding his head in satisfaction. “Yes, this good. Good job, Butters. Although, I’ll still have to punish you.”

“Say what now?” Butters smiled dropped hearing that Cartman was still going to punish him. “Bu-but I thought you said I could give it to you at lunch?” Butters opposed, twisting his fingers in his hands as his anxiety spiked up. 

“Yes, I did. But you were also late.” Cartman said, throwing an arm around Butters thin shoulders. “You see, Butters. I run a tight shift and if you start giving me homework when you feel like it then it’s really me getting screwed. Do you understand?”

Butters really did not understand. Cartman made up his own rules as he went along and most the time they were not in Butters’ favor. Not wanting to fight back and make things worse on himself, Butters nodded that he understood. 

“Great!” Cartman exclaimed, retrieving his arm that was around Butters shoulders. Cartman then walked off, leaving behind a trembling blonde boy behind. 

It was now gym class, the second to last period of the day. Making it that much closer to the day finally being over. Of course, that didn’t really matter since he had detention after school. He only hoped that Kenny wouldn’t be upset with him if he was late. He had no way of telling him and that worried butters even more. 

If there was anyone he was scared to disappoint it would be Kenny. Kenny had become his good friend in such a short amount of time. Kenny was the only one Butters could think of when he was happy, wishing he could share the moment with him. But he also thought about him when he was sad. Kenny had something calm and mysterious about him that made Butters feel calm, as well. 

Perhaps that was Kenny’s special something. 

The gym teacher had told them the school board required students to get as much outside time as possible during gym. Which is why they were either able to walk, run, jump rope, or play soccer. 

Butters wasn’t much in to sports. He did enjoy running and walking though. When he was running he found it easier to zone out and think about more ideas. His father would never approve of him putting his creativity to use, but that didn’t bother Butters. 

In the middle of his running, his thoughts were interrupted by his name was being called. He tended to love being called when someone needed help. There was nothing more satisfying then to be needed and able to help someone who had a problem.

It was Cartman and a few other guys from his class waving him over to the soccer field. “Hey Butters, we need an extra guy on our team.”

“I don’t know. I’m not very good at sports.” Butters stated while Cartman ignored him and placed him where he needed to be on the field. 

“No, It’s simple. You just stand in front of this goal here and if the ball comes your way, you stop it. Got it?” Cartman enlightened Butters on his duty. It seemed simple enough as Cartman said but he had a bad feeling about it. 

“Well, ok. I’ll try.” Butters said, trying to sound confident and prove to himself he could do it.

As the other boys started to run after each other while dribbling the ball, Butters followed with his eyes. When it was his time to shine, he didn’t want to miss it, so once the ball started getting closer, Butters spaced his footing and put his hands at chest level. He was ready. 

Once the boy with the ball was close enough, he gave a hard-swift kick towards to goal. Seeing the ball coming fast towards him, Butters dove in the opposite direction away, making for an easy goal. 

“Dammit Butters!” Cartman cursed as Butters picked himself off the ground. “You were supposed to block not act like a pussy.”

“It was just coming so fast. Couldn’t you let another guy do this?” Butters asked, wiping the dirt off his gym shorts. 

“No Butters, it’s fine. We’ll give you another chance.” Cartman said, gesturing the boy who kicked the ball earlier to come over. He whispered into his ear and when the boy gave an affirmative nod with a smile, Butters heart sank.  
All the players got back into their positions and started the game once more. Butters did as last time and followed ever move with his eyes. As the ball again started coming closer, Butters got into his own stance. 

His legs were shoulder length apart and his arms were stretched out. He was blocking as much of the net as he could with his body. When the boy kicked the ball, a loud sound was produced and it started flying faster towards him than last time.

Butters couldn’t even think to get out of the way. The black and white ball soon collided into the fragile boy, contacting his stomach. It immediately knocked the wind out of him and dropped him to the ground.

Butters laid there in pain with his arms wrapped securely around his stomach where the ball had hit him. He could hear more laughing coming from the guys, but he could distinctly make out the laughter of Cartman. He supposed this is the punishment Cartman had be referring to. 

It was then, the piercing noise from the whistle being blown telling the students gym was over. Butters struggled to get up as he tried to catch his breath. Once he got to his feet, he walked fast to catch up with the others still holding his stomach and his pain. 

Thankfully, the day was finally over. The detention passed quickly, and the teacher even let them out early since it was Friday. It didn’t take long for Butters to leave school and head towards the cemetery where Kenny was waiting for him. Boy, he couldn’t wait to tell Kenny all about the bad day he was having. 

Once he got to the cemetery, Butter headed directly towards the gravesite Kenny and him usually met. The only problem was Kenny wasn’t there. Looking around, butters couldn’t seem to find his friend anywhere. 

He looked everywhere while calling his name. He thought they were beyond this game of hide and seek. After twenty minutes of searching, Butters put an end to his search and concluded that Kenny wasn’t there. He probably left when Butters didn’t show up at his normal time. 

As Butters arrived home from the cemetery, he had his mind set to fall into his bed and just sleep the rest of the day away. However, to surprise, when he entered his home to see his mother and father waiting for him with angry expressions on their face. 

“Butters, you have a lot of explaining to do, mister!” Mr. Stotch yelled, giving his son a stern look. “First your mother tells me you tried pretending you were sick, so you could skip school. Then she found cigarettes in your pants while doing the laundry, and then the school called us saying you have detention for not doing your homework!”

Mr. Stotch face was now red with veins appearing through his anger. Butters eyes shot wide hearing about the cigarettes he left in his pockets. 

“No, no, those cigarettes aren’t mine. I just got them for a friend.” Butters tried explaining, feeling the over whelming pressure from his parent fall on him. 

“Butters, you get up to your room! You’re so grounded, you have no idea how grounded you are, mister. You’ll be lucky if we don’t decide to send you to live on a farm.” Mr. Stotch cried out as Butters scurried up the stair and into his room like a scared mouse. 

Today was easily one of the worst days of his life and it was only going to get worse once his parents decide what to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for giving Butters a bad day, but that only makes it better when something good does happen to him, right?
> 
> I'm sorry Kenny wasn't in this chapter but there is something going on with him that I can't tell yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	9. Helping Kenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back to bring you another chapter!! 
> 
> I'm sorry again that this story is a little late. I know a lot of you said take as long as I need, but I really just want to write for you guys. It makes me happy and so do all the stories!
> 
> Thank you guys again and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Butter couldn’t be happier to know that the weekend was over. He had spent the entire weekend cleaning, scrubbing, and dusting the house from top to bottom all while trying to convince his parents he wasn’t on drugs and the cigarettes were not for him. 

Though cleaning the house had become extremely therapeutic to the borderline germaphobe, he was until to reach the same level of tranquility as he normally would. It bothered him that Kenny was not there in the cemetery on Friday. 

This was the first time Kenny wasn’t there and that concern the worried Butters. As the weekend passed, Butters continuously worked. His mind constantly being filled with sad and worrisome thoughts. He couldn’t help but think something bad may have happened to Kenny. 

Butters had planned to come visit the next day, hoping Kenny would be there in his usual position on top of the headstone, smoking his cigarette and staring into the sky. 

Strangely enough, Butter could feel the days he went without talking to Kenny. The days seemed longer and pointless. And three days just intensified the need to see his friend. Butters had expected to spend the afternoons with Kenny and without this time he could feel himself drift away from reality. 

Back into his own mind where he had no one and nothing but his groundings to look forward to. 

It was now close to the end of the school day and Butters couldn’t wait to get out. He had to see Kenny. He wanted to see his expressionless face and his shaggy blonde hair that cover those seemingly dead eyes. 

Feeling anxiety consume him, Butters started tapping his foot and fiddling with his pencil. Butter knew he should be thinking more about his studies than seeing Kenny. He still has some time before class let out and it was important that he paid attention and not get in trouble.

He was currently on probation with his parents and it was the upmost importance that he be on his best behavior. If not, well, the school would call and that would be the end of Kenny. 

It was just so hard. Now that he had a friend to care for it was like his proprieties had shifted. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Kenny though they haven’t known each other long.

It wasn’t long before Butters found himself distracted again. This time he was staring out the window. The clouds had turned a depressing and gloomy grey. In the distance they were much darker. No doubt it would rain soon. 

But then something awoken Butters. A brightness, but it wasn’t the sun. It was a bright orange jacket Butters had come to know so well. From the window of his classroom, Butters saw Kenny on the other side of the street. He was standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. 

This sight made Butters question his reality. Wiping his eyes, there was no doubt that Kenny was right outside his school on the other side of street. 

But this also raised more questions. What could Kenny be doing here? He never saw Kenny anywhere besides the cemetery. Could this mean he was in trouble. What if he was here because he was mad at him for not showing up Friday or anytime during the weekend.

Butters was confused. He didn’t understand if he should be nervous or happy to see Kenny. Well, sure he was happy to see his friend after a few days. Although, it could be just to yell at him. 

He hoped Kenny wasn’t here to yell. He already had enough of that from his parents. Butters was lot in his thoughts and did not predicted that a book would through on floor right next to his feet. The incredible loud noise created a startling pounding sound enough to give his attention. 

“Ahhh!” Butters cried after hearing the loud noise. The noise was so sudden and close that his ears were still ringing as he noticed his teacher hovering over him.

“Nice of you to join us, Butters.” She sarcastically praised Butters. “Now that we have your attention, perhaps you would be kind to do problem forty-eight for us up on the board?”

Butters silently gulped, he had the answer written down on his paper. The only thing he hated was getting up in front of the class. Though he appeared confident he was actually quite nervous. Ever since he was young he hated being the center of attention. 

Rising from his seat, Butters slowly walked over to the board and picked up the black marker. Ignoring all the snickers and whispers he heard behind him, Butters focused at the task at hand. Going back and froth between his paper and the board, Butters easily answered the problem. 

“Good job, Butters. That is correct. Next time please wont you [ay more attention? I would the to send you to the principles office.” She said before calling on other student to solve the problems. 

When Butters returned to his seat, carefully, out of the corner of his eye, he checked to see if Kenny was still there. To his surprise, Kenny didn’t move. Usually, when Butter blinked Kenny would always appear in a different location, but this time seemed distracted.

Throughout the rest of the period, Butters kept his attention on both the teacher and Kenny. It was hard, since Butters had to turn his head almost completely to see Kenny, but he managed to do it without getting caught again.

The bell finally rang, and the teacher dismissed the class. Never had Butters packed up as quickly as he did. Courageously, he fought through the sea of his adolescent peers to be reunited with Kenny once more. 

When Butters was out of the school building, he looked both ways before crossing the street. He knew he was excited, but he couldn’t be reckless. People were crazy behind the wheel especially in South Park. Not seeing any cars coming from either direction, Butters ran to the other side of the street and down the sidewalk until he spotted his good friend, Kenny.

“Kenny!” He happily cried, unable to contain his happiness. Kenny slowly turned his head towards Butters who was smiling from ear to ear. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you I just don’t know why you’re at my school. Well, it’s not my school. It belongs to everyone, but still!”

Butters ended his rambling when Kenny burst into a coughing fit. He dropped his cigarette and covered his mouth with his hands. Looking closer, Butter could tell Kenny was not well. He had no color to him, and his cheeks were starting to sink. 

Concerned for his friend, Butters patted Kenny’s back sweetly as he finished coughing. “Are you ok?” He asked, wanting some clarity even if it was just a nod to know his friend was fine. 

“I’m fine.” Kenny gave voice forced out before turning his head to cough some more. 

Though he should take Kenny word, Butters wasn’t so convinced. There was something wrong and Kenny wasn’t telling him. “Are you sure? Because you look sick. I didn’t think dead people could get sick.”

“I said I’m fine.” Kenny repeated harshly, causing Butters to flinch and retract his hand from Kenny’s back. 

Kenny closed his eyes and deeply exhaled before staring back at Butters. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, his eyes soften as his dead blue eyes looked into Butters’ lively cerulean ones.

“It’s ok, we all lose our tempers sometime.” Butters reassured his friend with another toothy grin, but Kenny’s eyes lowered to the pavement. 

Not liking Kenny’s gloomy frown, Butters decided to change the topic in hopes to lift Kenny’s spirits. “So, um, why are you here?” Butters asked, twisting the end of his sleeve in his hand. “Did you want to walk together or something?” 

“Yeah.” Kenny merely replied before lifting his head and turning to walk toward the cemetery. 

This tickled Butters. He’s never walked with anyone from school. A lot of people didn’t like to be associated with Butters in any way let alone be seen with him. Just as Butters went to take his first step to catch up to Kenny he was being held back from something on his backpack. 

“I know you weren’t going to leave without visiting me.” It was Cartman and he didn’t seem happy that he had to be the one to track down Butters. 

“E-Eric, oh no, I wasn’t leaving. I was just, um, talking to my friend Kenny.” Butters explained, pointing towards the kid in the orange jacket walking down the side walk. 

“Butters, I don’t care if you were talking to your ass.” Cartman crudely commented, unzipping his backpack and pulled out a couple books and papers. “Now here is my work. Due tomorrow morning. You got that?”

Butters vigorously shook his head, hoping Eric would save his threats for another time so he could catch up to Kenny who was already down the street. “Yeah, yeah, no problem. I’ll have it to you first thing in the morning. Bye.”

Not giving Cartman the chance to speak, Butters held the new books close to his chest as he ran down the street where Kenny was. Once he was by Kenny’s side, he slowed down and caught his breath. 

“Who were you talking to?” Kenny suddenly asked still staring straight down the road. Butters took a couple of moments before thinking up an answer that wasn’t completely false but also made the situation believable 

“That was Eric. He’s one of my friends. He was, umm, just giving me some homework I forgot.” Lifting the books from his chest, he showed the proof to Kenny with a small chuckle. “See? Here it is.” 

Kenny looked from the corner of his eye before nodding. They continued to walk together, Butters keeping the silence minimal by humming a little tune until Kenny spoke up again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there the past few days. Something came up.” 

Butters ceased his humming and looked at Kenny, their feet never stopping. He wasn’t there the past few days? So that would mean he wouldn’t know Butters didn’t visit him over the weekend on account of his strict parents and their grounding. 

Hearing Kenny had plans and wasn’t mad at him for not being around took a lot of pressure off him. “That’s ok, I had sometimes come up too.” Butters said, nervously chucking thinking about his weekend. 

Though pretty much everyone in school knew how his parents were he still didn’t like to talk about it. No one else’s parents grounded them the way they did him. What made him so different?

Just then, before reaching the gates of the cemetery, Kenny halted. Butters wasn’t prepared for this which caused his feet to create a skid noise as he stopped. “Is something wrong? Why did we stop?” Butters asked, turning back towards Kenny who had the same look of distraction from earlier. 

Kenny stepped closer to Butter until they were only a couple of feet apart. The heavy scent of tobacco flourished through Butters nostrils. He looked at Butters and in a serious voice we asked, “Butters, would you help me with something?”

Butters eyes widen. He couldn’t believe that Kenny was asking him for help. He felt so honored that someone that looked as independent as Kenny would need help from someone like him. Without hesitant, Butters nodded his head with a huge smile. 

“You bet I will!” Butters answered not even going to ask what he need help with. If Kenny needed help them he was going to help him no matter what. 

For the first time that day, the corners of Kenny’s mouth moved upwards. Though it was just a little smile, it was still a smile and Butters was satisfied knowing he was the reason for that smile. 

He guided Butters passed the cemetery and passed the train tracks that landed them in forsaken part of town. The come up to a neglected green house and Kenny put his finger up to his lips to tell Butters to be quiet. 

Walking silently around the house, Butters and Kenny open the small shed that had seen better days. Once inside, Kenny searched the place while moving some chemistry equipment around until he found what he was looking for. 

Grabbing what he needed, Kenny moved to Butters to hand him a shovel. Butters didn’t open his mouth, but raised his eyebrow questioning the action. Kenny didn’t respond. He jerked his head, pointing towards the door so they could get out. 

With the shovels in hand, both boys swiftly returned to the entrance of the cemetery. Still there was no explanation given.

“Come on. This way.” Kenny said, walking along the outside gate of the cemetery and into the woods with Butters right behind him. As they venture deeper into the woods, Butters began to feel apprehensive with this whole thing. As he kept walking, he turned to look back but was unable to see anything but trees. 

Looking to calm his nervous, he tugged on Kenny’s jacket and asked, “Um, what exactly do you need help with in the woods? And why do we need these shovels?” That was an unusual couple of questions Butters just had to ask. 

“You’ll see. Not too much further.” As Kenny promised, it wasn’t long before the reached a flat piece of land surrounded by the tall trees of the woods. Though they have arrived, Butters still didn’t know why they were here. 

“Ok, now what?” Butters asked, twirling the wooden handle of the shovel in his hands. What could Kenny need help with that would require them to be this deep in the woods with shovels?

Although, there was this one time he went fishing with his father and they had to go in the woods to dig up worms as bait. Was that it? Were they going fishing? But then, where are the fishing poles? 

Kenny then thrusted the head of the shovel into the ground below and scooped up a large patch of snow and dirt. “I need you to help me bury myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it right there and let you guys wonder if Butters will go through with burying Kenny. I know Kenny thinks he's really dead and Butters believes but I guess we will have to see next time. 
> 
> I'll do my best to not make the next update as long as this one!   
> Thank all of you so much for reading!!! I really hope you like it.


	10. Where I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have been working on all my stories in between my school work and actual work. It's hard to find that balance but I'm sure I'll find it eventually I always do. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting and I hope everything has been well. I don't know. There is something about this year. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and have a great weekend.

“W-What did you say?”

Butters choked on his words. His hands gripping the handle of the shovel tighter as he contemplated what Kenny just asked from him. “Because it kind of sounded like you wanted me to bury you.”

“That’s right.” Kenny replied as he continued to dig. 

Confirming what he thought he had heard, Butters began to panic, shaking his head from side to side, inaudibly objecting the bizarre request. “Umm...I’m sure this is something I could get in trouble for. Um, maybe…maybe we can do somethin’ else?” He carefully suggested. 

Kenny paused digging his own grave, stabbing the metal tip of the shovel into the soft ground below until it stood by itself. Catching Butters’ fearful eyes with his own apathetic dead ones, a gust of wind blew filling the uncomfortable silence between them only for a moment. 

“You said _cough_ you would help me.” Kenny said with almost a growl. His voice was shaky, fighting back another fit of coughs as he lent on to the shovel to help support his weight. 

“I know I did.” Butters defensively stated, dropping his backpack. Quickly, he ran over to Kenny and with his shovel began helping Kenny dig a hole. _I’m so gonna get ground if my parents find out._ He thought to himself as he stuck his shovel into the ground and asked, “Um, can I ask why we are doing this?”

Pulling the shovel from the ground, Kenny joined Butters at the same time answering his question. “Because Butters, you’re the only one who believes me. Believes I am truly dead.”

Butters looked up, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean I’m the only one? 

Repeating his movements of taking dirt and dumping over to one side, Kenny further elaborated. “My parents, the doctors, they don’t believe me. They keep telling me I’m fine and it’s all in my head, but they’re wrong _cough_. They refuse to accept the fact that I’m dead. No amount of medicine or wishful thinking is going to bring me back. That’s why I need your help, Butters. You need to help put me to rest. On- _cough_ Only then can I finally be at- _cough_ _cough_

Kenny fell to one knee as he broke down coughing. “Kenny!” Butters cried, immediately, throwing his shovel to the ground and rushing over to Kenny’s side. Rubbing his back like before, Butters face was a frenzy of all kinds of emotions. “Oh, Kenny, I’m sorry! Everything is going to be fine, you’ll see. We’ll have you buried in no time.”

Once Kenny stopped coughing long enough to stand, Butter helped him to his feet. Though he was reluctant to leave his friends side, Butters wandered over and retrieved his shovel and got back to digging. 

As the continued, Butter stole glances at Kenny who appeared to be getting worse by the second. With every patch of dirt, he dug his hands would began to shake more all while concealing his emotions of his obvious struggle. 

The two continued to work, digging as fast as they could until there was a hole resembling a freshly dug grave. It wasn’t deep, but it was big enough to accommodate Kenny’s tall yet skinny body. 

They had finish just in time, because soon clap of thunder sounded in the distance, setting the malicious atmosphere considering what they were about to do. Wiping the bead of sweat of his forehead, Kenny sat the shovel and without a word gave a silent nod to Butters. 

Walking over to the hole, Kenny slowly lowered himself in and laid down on his back. As he watched Kenny lay down in the grave and close his eyes, Butters couldn’t help but start to feel emotional. Butters’ eyes started to swell with tears. 

He knew Kenny was dead, that was no secret but with Kenny’s pale complexion and sunk in face and looking down at him in the grave truly made him look dead. Thinking his tears would upset Kenny, Butters did his best to hide his emotions, though he wasn’t as skilled as Kenny was. 

“Ok Butters, now all you need to do is…Why are you crying?” Kenny asked, sitting up from the resting position. 

Using his sleeve to wipe the tears that surface, Butters sniffled his nose and asked, “It’s nothing, really. I’m happy for you, is all.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Butters was happy but he couldn’t help but feel sad as well, it’s just…“Just I-I don’t want you go. Yo-you’re my best friend.”

Unable to deny himself of these powerful emotions any longer, tears began pouring down his face and little hiccups would escape from his mouth as he spoke. Lifting himself out of the hole, Kenny went over to comfort the distressed Butters.

Placing his bony hands on Butters shoulders, Kenny looked down at the shorter blonde with a half attempt of a smile. “I’m not going anywhere. And you can still come visit me anytime you want.”

Having Kenny there with him and hearing his reassuring words made his tears slow down. This is what he would miss the most. He would miss Kenny’s physical being and his voice. Why did he have to be the one to bury his own friend? 

“Butters.” Butters looked up at the taller boy would gently said his name. “Remember when we first started talking? You told me we would find where I belong together. Thanks to you, I have found that place.”

That was right. Butters had promised to himself and Kenny that they would find where he belonged. Though it wasn’t practical, if it made Kenny feel like he belonged then Butters had no choice but to accept his friend’s decision. 

Butters sniffled and smile back at Kenny. Knowing it was a risk, Butters went for it. Thinking he would never get another shot, he flung his arms arm Kenny and gave him the biggest hug he could give. 

Kenny was much skinnier than he has accounted for, however, this is not stop Butters from his affection. Kenny has made him so happy in the short amount of time they had know each other and Butters was determined to show him how much he cared for his friend before he was to leave him for good.

He wanted to remember his last moment with Kenny. How it felt to have Kenny in his arms. Taking in a deep breath of his familiar scent, he smelled of Kenny’s usual tobacco and underneath the putrid odor of death. 

Surprisingly, Kenny slide his hands and wrapped them around his shoulders. The hug lasted for a long minute before another clap of thunder reached their ears. Pushing Butters slightly away to break the hug, Kenny looked once more at Butters. 

“Are you ok?’ Kenny sincerely asked, receiving a shallow nod from Butters. “Ok, we better get started. Come on.” With that, Kenny returned to the hole, placing his feet at the end of the grave and his head at the top. 

“Oh wait!” Butters exclaimed, running over to a separate area of the woods, searching for something all around the wooded floor.

Kenny sat up once more and followed Butters movements out of curiosity. “What are you doing?” He asked but received not answer from Butters as he quickly found what he was looking for. 

It was a large rock that would suffice for the purpose Butters had in mind. Using his fingers to dig out the piece of stone from the Earth, Butters managed move it from its sedentary state enough to pick it up. With all his strength, Butters carried the rock over to the grave site.

Dropping it close to the front of the hole, Kenny was still confused of his actions. “You can’t be buried without a headstone, right?” Butters insisted, taking a marker from his backpack and began writing. _Here lies Kenny. The Best Friend in World. Dead or Alive._

Before showing it to Kenny, Butter tried to draw an angel somewhere on the rock. He thought about the one he saw when he first entered the cemetery and how happy it had made him to see such a beautiful and comforting image during this hard time. 

Once he had finished, He showed the completed work to Kenny who smiled at his words. Seeing Kenny’s approval, Butters chuckled as he stuck the rock in ground at the head of Kenny’s grave. As soon as the headstone was in place, Butters collected his shovel to start the burial. 

As he was about to dump the first shovel full on to Kenny, he heard him slowly say his final words. “Butters, you’re my best friend too.” Feeling a sense of happiness wash over him, Butters smiled brightly as he poured the dirt in the grave, starting at Kenny’s feet.

“You know what, Kenny?” Butters spoke as he continued to pile more dirt on Kenny’s body. Kenny didn’t really answer, only making a noise telling the other he was listening. “I wish I would have known you, you know, before you died and all.”

“I would have liked that too, Butters.” Kenny softly responded.

Dumping another pile, Butters continued. “Yeah, I mean, we could have done all sorts of stuff. We could have had sleep overs, and went to the movies, and just have a good ole time!” 

Working his way up until he finished covering Kenny’s chest, Butters would pat down the dirt with the metal part of the shovel, making sure it was smooth and leveled. The whole time Kenny never moved. He kept his arms down to his side, his chest never moved too much so he wouldn’t knock off the dirt and his eyes remained shut. 

Now all that was left was his face and Kenny’s burial would be complete. 

Taking another scoop of dirt, Butters hesitantly dumped it over Kenny’s face. Seeing his friend flinch when the dirt hit his face, Butters instant bent down and brushed the dirt off his face. “Are you sure you don’t want me to leave you’re uncovered?”

“I’m sure” Kenny replied, carefully not to make too much movement. 

“But, isn’t it going to be hard to breath if your face is covered?” Butters inquired, not liking the idea of Kenny being unable to breath properly.

Kenny opened his eyes for the first time since the burial had commenced. “No Butters, I don’t need to breath. Just keep going until you can’t see any part of me.” 

“Oh alright.” Butters obeyed, collecting more dirt and dumped it on Kenny’s exposed neck and head, avoiding his face until the end. After a couple of shovels full, Kenny was almost completely buried. All that remained was his face. 

Before covering up the last parts of his friend Butters felt his stomach start to protest. All this digging had made him hungry which made him question aloud, “What about if you get hungry?” He blurted out, hoping Kenny could still hear him with his ear being enclosed by dirt.

“No Butters, I don’t need to breath and I don’t need food. I am dead. I just need you to finish burying me.” Kenny explained, sounding more irritated the longer Butters prolonged his fate. 

With the last bit of dirt, Butters poured it on Kenny’s face until he was unable to bee seen, just how Kenny wanted it. Just like earlier, Butters tears fell but this time Butters didn’t try to hide or silence them. He stayed by Kenny’s grave crying and saying his final farewell to his friend. 

As if the world could sense his pain, the rain began to pour down upon the crying boy as if it was crying with him. Though he wanted to remain by Kenny’s grave, he was getting soaked. Not wanting to give his parents another reason to yell at him, Butters picked up his backpack and began exiting the woods. 

However, before he could leave, he looked back on last time, but what he saw made his blood run cold. Coming from Kenny’s grave was movement. Hurrying over, Butter observed the situation and saw the grave was filling with larger quantity of water and turning into mud like everything else around him. 

Fearing for his friend, Butters began using his hands to remove the mud from the hole. “Hold on, Kenny. I’ll get you out of there!” Butters yelled, his voice filled with panic. 

Once he reached Kenny’s body, he clung onto his friend and pulled him out of the flooded mud pit. When Kenny reemerged, he instantly began coughing and spitting out a mouth full of dirt.

“I’m sorry, Kenny!” Butters pleaded, throwing his arms around his dirty friend once more. “I know it’s where you belong, but I just couldn’t leave you like this. Not when-” Butters lost his ability to speak when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him. 

“It’s ok” That was all Kenny said. He didn’t seem angry or annoyed. He was indifferent as always, but his hug seemed to be telling Butters otherwise. “We need to get you out of the rain. We can go to my house, it’s closer.”

Butters froze as Kenny released him from the hug and picked up their shovels. Did Kenny just invite him to his house? Instead of declining Kenny’s offer, Butters absentmindedly nodded before following Kenny out of the woods and apparently towards Kenny’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter because I got to write sweet stuff between Kenny and Butters. I like to see how their relationship is developing. they even hugged! That's super special. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading. I apologize for my slow updates. I have more homework this year than I anticipated and it's killing me slowly. 
> 
> Next chapter we're going into Kenny's house. That's going to be an experience I'm sure Butters won't forget.


	11. Dead Man Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! I've been having such a rough time this semester. There is just so much to do and not enough hours in the day. I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys before the weekend was over and I did that!
> 
> I really hope you guys like it. I appreciate all of you so much! Thank you guys for sticking with me. Hopefully after this semester I can start updating as frequently as I used to. It really bothers me mais c'est la vie.

The rain was coming down hard as the two boys rushed to safety. It took some time to help Kenny bury himself, enough to have the temperature drop a few degrees. As they ran through the rain, the tiny droplets felt like pieces of ice pelting him repeatedly, making his teeth chattered and goosebumps covering his body. 

Butters struggled to keep up with Kenny’s long strides as he carried the long shovel. He bet he had hit every puddle coming back, making his pants wetter and colder. The only silver lining he could think of was the rain had washed off some of the mud from their clothes, meaning his parents wouldn’t be too upset when he got home.

Though that worry was down on his list. What really bothered him was Kenny. Ever since they had let the woods he had been coughs have become louder and more frequent. Kenny would sometimes attempt to hide his cough in his shoulder or sleeve, but he couldn’t fool Butters. Kenny was already sick and this rain sure wasn’t helping. Butters wanted to ask if how he was, but after Kenny getting upset with him for asking the last time he decided it was best to keep his opinions to himself. All Butters could do at this point was hope they would be at Kenny’s house soon. 

Crossing the railroad tracks, Butters began feeling the sense of déjà vu as they passed the same houses and went down the same path where the shed was located. Finally stopping at the shed, Kenny had to fight and forced open the frozen doors to open. Eventually Kenny got them open, though he had to catch his breath as they came out as harsh pants.

Butters gave his dead friend a worried look, hearing the difficultly Kenny was having breathing in the cold. After recovering, Kenny reached out his hand towards Butters who gave him a confused look. 

Noticing Butters wasn't quite understanding, Kenny verbally gave his directions. “We have to put the shovels back.” Butters quickly nodded his head and immediately gave his shovel to Kenny. As Kenny put the shovels back where they belong, Butters wrapped his arms around his frail body in a hug to try and warm himself up. Once Kenny finished and closed the shed doors, he motioned Butters with his hand to follow, leading them both to the front of the house.

From the outside, Butters could see that the house had seen better days and could use a little attention. With all the car parts littering the yard and garbage overflowing from the trash cans, Butters was a little scared to see what it looked like inside. When Kenny opened the door and invited him into his home the first thing Butters noticed how much it smelled like Kenny. There was a mixture of strange odors, but they were blanketed by the stale and fresh scent of tobacco.

The lack of furniture in the room made the living room appear empty. The only furniture was a torn sofa, that should have been thrown away years ago, and what appeared to be a box that the small tv was propped on. The side table drawer beside the desk has a lamp with the shade missing and on the wall hung a large neon sign advertising a cheap beer of the same beer cans that were crushed and tossed without a care. 

On the floor were worn spots in the brown carpet where people have come in and out through the years. The dark grey walls and ceiling had several cracks that started to drip small droplets of water from the rain. Though the house wasn’t in the best of shape, he was just thankful Kenny had a home to go to and was not buried in some shallow grave. On the sofa was a lady. She had matted shoulder length red hair and she was holding a cigarette in her hand similar to how he always saw Kenny hold his. The wrinkles around her mouth and eyes deepened as she scolded when the two dripping wet boys entered the house.

“Where the hell have you been?” Her thick southern accent fell from her mouth. Though her anger was mostly direction Kenny, Butters still tucked his head down from the harshness of her scratchy voice. “We told you, you have to stay inside. You’re already sick and now look at you, you’re soaked. We can’t afford anymore doctor bills, Kenny!”

Kenny didn’t seem the least bit interested with what his mother was saying. He kept the same bored expression as if he’s been through this routine before. It seemed a bit rude, but Butters didn’t blame him for responding that way, considering he has been through this more than any child in all of South Park.

However, if he was dare ever act that way towards his parents, well, he’d sure be in a lot of trouble. Most of the time he’d give his parents the reactions they were anticipating or else it might make things worse. Taking a slight pause from yelling, she finally acknowledged Butters. She took a long drag of her cigarette while narrowing her hazel eyes, causing the small blonde to shiver from the cold stare. With an irritated scowl, she unwrapped her lips from the cigarette and ask, “who is this?”

Butters eyes grew wide. He wasn’t sure if he would able to answer with how much he was trembling. Clearing his dry throat, Butters looked up to her with his big blue eyes. As he opened his mouth to answer, he instantly closed it when he felt a hand grab the damp sleeve of his shirt.“He’s nobody” Kenny bluntly responded before pulling Butters further into the house. While he was being pulled Butters could hear Kenny’s mother yelling at him until Kenny brought them into a small room. 

“Wait here” he said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Butters stood in the middle of the room with his hands clasped together, still hearing muffled sounds of yelling through the thin walls. Besides from all the yelling, Butters was nervous to be left alone. He had never been left alone before in someone else's room. He was afraid he might do something that would upset Kenny. All in all, Butters decided it was best if he just remained in one place until Kenny came back. 

While waiting on Kenny, Butters took a look around at what he assumed to be Kenny’s room. The carpet was the same dirt colored brown that was in the living room and the walls the same dark grey. There wasn’t much to his room either. Kenny’s bed was unmade, the mattress didn’t have a sheet and there was only one blanket and pillow. That certainly wasn't enough to keep Kenny warm during the cold Colorado nights. 

Butters wanted to believe that the rest of his stuff was being washed, but he had a feeling that wasn’t the case. Close to the door was an old chester drawers with a few handles broken off and on the far left was a closet with a door being held up only by the bottom hinge. 

His walls were decorated with a couple of posters of ladies in bikinis and cars. A piece of fabric hung from the curtain rods that blocked out some of the light from the single window in the room. Just as Butters finished his small tour through Kenny’s room, he heard the door suddenly open and then shut. Before Butters could say anything, he had something soft thrown in his face. Holding the soft fabric out, Butters realized Kenny had tossed him a towel to dry himself off. Bring one for himself, as well. 

“Thank you.” Butters said, quickly drying off his wet hair and face. Soon figuring out that the fabric of the towel was the same fabric being used as his curtain. “So, um, your mom? She seems…”

“Like a Bitch? I know.” Kenny finished his sentence for him as he sat down on his bed. The spring underneath creaked as his weight rested on it. 

“Nice. I was gonna say nice.” Butters corrected Kenny, but Kenny just rolled his eyes and coughed into his hand. Butters eyed the spot on the bed next to Kenny but was unsure if it was appropriate to join someone on their bed without permission. 

Silence fell between the two as Butters continued to dry himself off with the towel. “You know, when my parents yell at me like that, I know it’s only because they care. If they didn’t care, well, then, I guess that’d be pretty sad. Don’t you think?” 

Kenny rolled his head over towards Butters, giving him a dead, blank stare before placing his arm over his eyes. “She doesn’t care. No one cares. They think if they shove some pills down my throat and yell the same shit over and over again then I’ll be magically cured. There is no cure for me. You can’t heal the dead.”

Walking over to the bed, Butters places his backpack off to the side before sitting on his knees and rests his elbows on the undressed mattress. “I care.” He softly admitted, giving Kenny a look of genuine tenderness and caring. Removing his arm from over his eyes, Kenny reached over, gently caressing and scratching Butters’ fluffy damp hair. 

“I know you do” He whispered, the corners of his mouth rose to give the sweet boy a small smile. 

Butters giggled, smiling dearly at his friend. As Kenny’s fingers began massaging his head, Butters could feel his face heat up and his cheeks turning pink. Butters started drawing invisible circles on the mattress before saying, “you know, even if you can’t be alive anymore, I...I still see you as alive.”

Kenny’s face returned to it's usual expressionless stature as he pulled his hand away from Butters’ hair. With the springs creaking again, Kenny sat up and got off his bed. Butters spun around on his butt, following Kenny as he moved across the room over to the closet. 

Hearing only the sound of heavy rain beating against the window, Butters quietly watched as Kenny dug through his messy closet. After a short while searching, Kenny pulled something resembled a book with a black cover. 

He glided over to Butters and sat next to him on the carpet. Taking one last look at the black book, Kenny ran his hand over the smooth cover. “You’re the first person I’ve ever shown this to.” He said before handing the book to a curious Butters. 

Wondering what it could be, Butters slowly took the book out of Kenny’s hand and laid it on his lap. Opening the first page, Butters eyes glimmered at what Kenny was showing him. There were countless drawings of a variety of landscapes, even a few of the cemetery with the beautiful headstones Butters liked so much. 

“You said you wanted to see them, right? My landscape drawings.” Kenny slowly said, his eyelids lowered, not looking at Butters while keeping his face void of emotion. 

Butters couldn’t take his eyes off the drawings. It was though the art was drawing him, giving him a glimpse into Kenny’s soul. All the colors and the attention to detail were remarkable. The only reason he hasn’t said anything was because he couldn’t find the words to describe how this moment made him feel. 

Kenny trusted him enough to show him something he’s never shown anyone before. This made Butter feel something he’s never felt before. His heart fluttered in his chest and his face heat up even more as he smiled, looking between both Kenny and the drawings. 

“These are…You are” Butters stumbled on his words, trying to get the out in the correct order. “What I mean is, I can’t believe you haven’t shown these to anyone.”

Tilting his head to the side, Kenny paused before saying in a flat voice, “so, you really like them?” 

“Well, I sure do! They’re about the best drawings I’ve ever seen!” Butters exclaimed, flipping through more of the pages. It was when he heard a tiny noise being made beside him. At first, he though it was just Kenny coughing, but once he listened closer he pleasantly surprised to see Kenny was laughing. 

Kenny chuckled slightly into his balled-up hand with a smile he was fighting. “You’re such an idiot.” 

Butters knew Kenny wasn’t calling him an idiot to be insulting. It was more like he was kidding or maybe embarrassed from his compliment. Hearing Kenny laugh was contagious. Soon, Butters joined in on the laughter. Together, they spent the rest of the evening in Kenny’s room sharing stories and a few more laughs as they went through Kenny’s artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it was worth the wait. It looks like our Butters is slowly starting to fall for Kenny. How sweet!! He's so precious.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading.


	12. The Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> It has been a while since this story has been updated. I hope all of you are still enjoying the story and will enjoy this new chapter. This chapter is pretty simple but I think it plays a big part in developing Butters and Kenny's friendship for future chapters. 
> 
> That's all I have to say about that. Please enjoy :)

The snow crunched under Butter’s feet with each leap he took. Overfilled with joy, he believed he could touch the clouds if he tried hard enough. Days like today didn’t come often for the timid child. That’s why he was going to enjoy every second of the rest of the day. He had not told anyone, not even Kenny, what he was up to. 

Filled with hesitation to the days that led up, Butters wasn’t sure if he would even go through with it. The auditions for the school play were held today after school and though he had long anticipated the day he would get to try out, ever since the first announcement, there was this tiny voice, that sounded a lot like his father, telling him it was a stupid idea. 

However, as he had been told many times by his parents, he never listened. This is because, like a moth to a flame, the stage would eventually draw him back in again.

Though he was excited, he was also nervous. What if he made a fool of himself? He could almost laugh at that thought. How was that different than any other day? Everyone always found something to pick on him for, so he never-minded that worry. 

A more important question was, what was the worst that could happen on stage? Well, besides forgetting his lines or making a mistake that could cause multiple deaths and injuries like the last time. But what were the chances of that happening again? 

He had spent the last few nights practicing his lines every night before bed time. Eventually he had every word memorized down to the last period. So much so, he could recite them in his sleep easily. There wasn’t a specific part he was after, of course it would be something if he got the lead. He wished everyone the best of luck and that they did their best. All he wanted was to get a part that hopefully had some speaking parts. 

One of the hardest things was to not tell Kenny. Over the past few weeks, Butters had gotten used to tell Kenny everything that went on in his life, well almost everything. He specifically left out Eric and certain parts of his personal home life.

Though Kenny acted unsympathetic at times towards him and all of life, Butters knew better. Underneath that dead exterior was a dear and caring friend. Even if he was to let the secret slip and unintentionally tell Kenny, it wouldn’t be too detrimental. The only thing that bothered him was…what if he got his and Kenny’s hopes up thinking it was a sure thing of him getting a part, only to have to tell him he failed. That we wouldn’t be performing in the school play. 

Fortunately, there would be no bad news given today! Butters took a deep breath and got on that stage. And with a bright smile and terrific energy, he recited his lines with minimal mistakes caused by nerves. Since he was one of the first to go, he had the displeasure of waiting until everyone else had their turn. Impatiently, he paced in the back until the last person tried out and the teacher could post the results. 

When the final student went, it would be another long fifteen minutes before he would know what part he got, or if he even got a part. Soon after, all the student who had recently tried out gathered around the sheet posted, in hopes of getting the part they wanted. 

Butters eagerly searched for his name as he started from the top and worked his way down. As he got closer to the bottom, Butters began feeling anxious when he had yet to see his name. Right before the list cut off, he found his name: _Butters Stotch- Peasant Boy 2_.

Butters’ face lite up when he saw he got a part. It wasn’t big but it was something. Happy with the results, the ecstatic blonde boy left for the cemetery to give Kenny the good news. Skipping merrily down the street, Butters was nearly there. He could make out the beautiful craved headstones peeking out from over the chain-link fence. 

Entering onto the property, he ran over to the his and Kenny’s meeting spot, where he found a slumped figure in a dirty orange jacket with his head down and arms crossed, waiting for him. “Kenny! Kenny!” Butters blared, waving his hand to make himself more noticeable. 

Kenny’s head slowly raised, his face as unemotional as always while looking in Butters’ direction. Too excited to sit down, Butters remained standing when he reached Kenny. “You’ll never guess what happen today! Go ahead, guess!”

Kenny let out an irritated groan, sitting up from his slouching position. “I don’t know, did you get a haircut?” He badly guessed. Though his guess did make Butters’ smile widen while shaking his head. He knew Kenny wouldn’t be able to guess it. “I don’t know…I give up.”

“I stayed after school, which is why I late in the first place…anyway, I stayed after school to try out for the school play and…I got a part!” Butters exclaimed hastily, his voice full of excitement. Resting his head on a nearby tombstone, Kenny showed hardly any excitement for the boy. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell I was gonna be late, it’s just, I was wanting keep it a secret, you know, to make sure I got a part before telling anybody. O-Of course, this does mean somedays, I’ll have to stay after school for practice.” Butters continued, tapping his two index fingers together.

“I don’t mind.” Kenny huffed, closing his eyes as if he would fall asleep on the tombstone any second. Figuring Kenny was done talking for today, Butters finally sat down next to his tired friend and brought out his homework. Humming as he did his work, Butters slightly jumped, suddenly hearing Kenny’s weak but rough voice again. “Which days?”

Butters continued to work as he answered, “Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. But it’s only going to be for two months, then we have our big performance that night for anyone who wants to come!” Butters paused both his writing and words before speaking again, this time softer and slower than moments ago. “Did you, maybe, want to come see me perform?”

As tiny noise that sounded like a scoff came from Kenny. “Why would I do that? Did you get an important part or something?” 

“Umm, no…not exactly. My part is not really that big, but our teacher said that every part is important, no matter how small.” Butters stated happily. “So…w-would you still like to go?” 

Kenny opened his eyes half way to give Butters a cold dead stare, simply and blandly. answering, “no”.

Kenny’s words pierced his sensitive heart like several sharp knives. Hearing his closest friend’s rejection to his invite, Butters quickly turned his head to the other side as his eyes started to water. “Ok” He said, trying to keep the hurt from his voice but failed. Now Kenny was going to think he was a baby for crying over nothing. If Kenny didn’t want to see the play then that was fine, it wasn’t anything to cry over.

Thanks to Eric’s years of hurtful words, Butters was able to get his emotions under control in a timely fashion as he focused all this attention on his homework, pretending as if no upsetting words were spoken.

By the time Monday, their first official practice day, came around, Butters wasn’t as excited as thought he would be. Throughout the whole day, he tried not to let what Kenny said bother him, but by the end of the day, he started to believe what his teacher had told them, that every part was important, was a big ole lie.

As he made his way to the auditorium, he was stopped by an old friend wearing a green winter hat. Closely behind was his other old friend, Stan. “Hey Butters, I heard you got a part in the school play. We think that’s really great, don’t we Stan?”

“Yeah Butters, you got this.” He stated as if he was part of a play too, reading from a script. 

“I know when Cartman finds out he might talk down to you or give you crap for being in a theater group, but don’t let anything he says get you down. And don’t worry because Stan are coming to watch you perform.” Kyle said in a kind and gently voice.

“We are?” Stan questioned, receiving a harsh nudge in his side from Kyle. “Oh yeah, I mean, we are!”

Butters smiled weakly at the two of them, dropping his shoulders in the process. “Thanks guys, but you really don’t have to. My part’s not all that important.” He said, sulking past his two friends towards the auditorium. 

He wasn’t sure if Kyle was being sincere or if he was simply showing pity towards him. Either way, it made no difference. When he arrived, he saw there were already scripts sitting on the table for them to pick up. Butters found the script with his part scribbled on the cover.

Looking through the thick booklet, he felt more discouraged. He saw a few scenes where he was in, but none had him speaking. That was until he reached a part around the middle scene with a line highlighted in a bright green. He had a speaking part! There was only one, but that was his line. For that time in the play, it was his moment and he was going to give it his best. 

Feeling his excitement resurface, Butters wiggled and danced in his seat while in his head, repeating the same dialogue. It was all sorts of fun to see who got which parts. The lead roles were, of course, snatched by older kids, but the guys playing peasants along side him were all around his age group.

Practice ended around 5:30 that evening, and so far, Butters thought everything was going nicely. Everyone who got a part showed up on time and they were able to do a quick run of the first act. Hopefully, things will continue to go well so that by tomorrow or Thursday, they will get to act three. That’s where he would get to speak.

Walking out the of the school, Butters was genuinely surprised to see, none other than, Kenny on the other side of the street smoking a cigarette. Rushing over, always making sure to look both ways before crossing the street, Butters smiled sweetly at his apathetic friend when he made it across. “Hey Kenny, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Butters stated.

“Today is one of your practice days, right?” Kenny responded, keeping the cigarette not too far away from his mouth. 

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Butters said, “yeah, we just got finished. But you didn’t have to waste your time walking all the way down here. I was planning on coming down right after practice, you know?” 

Ignoring Butters reasoning, Kenny flatly asked, “How did practice go?” before taking a long drag from his cigarette. 

“It went great!” Butter expressed proudly, showing all his pearly white teeth. “We got our scripts today. There are a lot of really good actors playing the parts and I think it’s going to be nice once we have everything set up. Me and the other four peasants are all from my class, so that makes things easier since I already know their names.” 

Arching his eyebrow, Kenny took the cigarette out of his mouth to say, “you’re playing a peasant?” His voice gave an interesting tone, different from his usual bland one, that Butters obviously missed. 

Butters nodded profusely at this statement. “Yep! But that’s not the coolest part. Out of the five peasants in the whole play, only two of them got a speaking part. And I am one of them. Aren’t you excited? Because I am!”

“Extremely” Kenny stated sarcastically, finishing the last puff of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground. Seeing the still lit bud, Butter stepped on the nasty thing, twisting his foot into he ground until the cigarette was dead. 

Together, they walked to the cemetery. Butters stayed behind Kenny, stepping in Kenny’s bigger footprints in the snow as he continued to talk about how practice went, and what his hopes were for the future of the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Kenny didn't mean to hurt Butter' feelings like that. Kenny just need to find his humanity again. That can be hard for a "dead" person. Or so I would imagine. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate all your support. It means so much to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think. If people seem to like it I'll post more chapters.  
> I'm off to write some more so thank you very much for reading. I appreciate any comments and kudos!
> 
> Bye!!!


End file.
